


A gift from the Astrals

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Asexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Eventual Relationships, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: The first thing Prompto wakes up to is concerned voices and someone fussing or whining.It takes a few moments to sit up, adjust in the tent and glance around. It’s just Ignis, Gladio and a fussing baby. He blinks and looks again. The baby wasn’t here last night.☆ ☆ ☆A.k.a The astrals get tired of Prompto and Noctis' pining and decide to try and get them together





	1. Divine gift

**Author's Note:**

> By eventual relationships its just Prom and Noct just no tag without the s sadly :(
> 
> I hope you like this weird little idea 
> 
> Also thanks to Sanj for the baby name help and like listening to me talk about this/also joining in on dms with cute/entertaining content
> 
> AU where Noct doesn't have to deal with that arranged marriage so he's single and can't mingle cause he's an awkward dork
> 
> Keep in mind while it's a trying to get them together fic, it is also a baby fic too so if you're not a fan of them this probably isn't the fic for you 😅

The first thing Prompto wakes up to is concerned voices and someone fussing or whining.

It takes a few moments to sit up, adjust in the tent and glance around. It’s just Ignis, Gladio and a fussing baby. He blinks and looks again. The baby wasn’t here last night.

Ignis notices him staring and speaks up.

“I’m as baffled as you are. I woke up to and found this infant next to your sleeping bag.“ Ignis states.

“Baby didn’t come with any of us. Maybe the kid’s lost.” Gladio mutters, looking concerned.

“I doubt an infant this young crawled all the way here and into our tent.” Ignis replies.

“Maybe someone left them?” Prompto adds. “That’s creepy if someone did just y'know sneak into our tent and place their kid here.”

Gladio offers the baby to Ignis who holds them and sighs.

“It’s rather troubling either way.” he says looking at the baby. “Strange.”

“What?” Prompto asks, looking distressed. He’s clueless with babies but this whole thing so far has him worried for the poor soul. He’s terrified something’s wrong with them.

“The infant kind of looks like Noct.” Ignis casually says.

“Looks like Blondie too.” Gladio adds which Ignis agrees with.

“W-What? Give ‘em here.” Prompto looks confused as he’s handed the baby and quickly corrected on his incorrect holding of them.

The baby is warm which makes him feel a little better. They seem to stop fussing in his arms so he gets the chance to look at them.

They’re kind of cute if he had to admit it with their pale skin, thick blonde baby hair and eyes similar to Noctis’ and lips too. The nose looks familiar too maybe similar to his own. He’s baffled and scared honestly, it looks like him and Noctis kind of. He’d remember if he had a kid right? He’s positive he would.

“H-Hey little um…”

“Guy.” Gladio adds to which Prompto raises a brow. “It’s not hard to figure out.”

“…Little guy. He’s wrapped in a blanket dude.How was I supposed to know?” Prompto mutters, offering a weak nervous smile to the baby boy. Said baby gurgles and yawns.

“Who do you think wrapped him up?” Gladio replies. Prompto huffs and complains about not being told sooner to which Gladio shrugs,muttering about it being the least important priority in this troubling situation.

Prompto goes quiet for a second before speaking up again.

“...He’s not gonna pee on me right? Or on the blanket?” Prompto asks, glancing at the baby and then Ignis and Gladio.

“Doubt it. Kid’s had nothing.” Gladio replies which makes Prompto relax and look back at the baby who this time offers a toothless smile which makes Prompto smile back.

“First time he’s smiled.” Gladio comments, watching the scene.

Prompto looks nervous as hell as he glances up at Gladio and then back to the baby. He doesn’t know what he’s doing here. What if he drops him.

“Try and wake princess up.” Gladio says noting the blonde’s nervousness. “Also you won’t drop the baby. Just saying. If that’s why you’re worrying.”

Prompto bites his lip and leans down a little to Noctis, he blushes and swallows. His crush on him has only been getting worse as the years go on and at twenty he doesn’t know if he can handle it potentially growing worse.

The baby looks at Noctis and coos almost in his ear before proceeding to pat his face. Surprisingly it wakes Noctis up and he opens his eyes looking at Prompto and the baby currently patting his face before attempting to drift back off.

The situation hits him seconds later and his eyes shoot open. He stares at the baby then up at Prompto a few times, like he’s trying to figure out if this is real or not.

“Who’s kid is this?” Noctis asks, watching as the baby notices he’s awake and stops patting. He seems happy Noctis is awake.

“Um we don’t know. Iggy and Gladio found him in here.” Prompto replies, glancing at the baby boy.

Said baby sneezes and startles himself, he whines and Prompto brings him close to comfort him. He rubs his back and mutters how everything’s ok.

“…Since when did you handle babies?” Noctis asks.

“I-I don’t know what I’m doing. I saw this on TV once.” Prompto mutters.

* * *

They get ready and have breakfast. Gladio offering Prompto a spare blanket to help keep the baby warm. It was a chilly morning.

Gladio bundles the baby up with it and the baby stares up at him. He seems almost content in that blanket.

“He’s got no diapers so we’re gonna have to get some.” the shield says to Ignis. “Also formula. He’s too young for solids.”

Ignis agrees but seems conflicted. He doesn’t like the idea of the child waiting for his meal for too long.

“We’ll get supplies after breakfast then.” Ignis replies watching as Prompto teaches Noctis how to hold the baby while holding toast in his mouth.

“Would the gods and goddesses be mad if we summon them to ask about the baby?” Prompto asks around his toast.

“Please don’t summ-” Ignis sighs as he looks at Noctis.

Noctis’ eyes glow pink and the baby stares before being to wail. He seems panicked as he glances at the baby, eyes still pink before he picks him up and attempts to summon still while trying comfort the scared baby.

The baby boy wails against him until Shiva arrives. He all but whimpers a little until he spots her and attempts to touch her.

Noctis quickly stops the baby and attempts to talk with the Glacian before he has to call Prompto over to hold the baby who seems to badly want to touch the goddess.

“Nah buddy I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’ll get turned into a popsicle.” Prompto mutters to the baby, said baby decides to hold onto his jacket much to Prompto’s relief.

* * *

Prompto talks with the baby for a while or it feels like a while. He just babbles to him but the baby doesn't mind or probably even understand him. He’s nervous and kind of cold and he doesn’t know if that’s due to Shiva or if it’s just the temperature dropping a little.

Either way he decides to tug the blanket around the baby more and hold him closer. The baby decides to whine and make grabby hands in Noctis’ general direction.

“Noct’s just asking the nice goddess about you ok kiddo? He’ll be back soon I promise.” Prompto mutters pacing around a little with the baby.

“Maybe she’ll know about you.Then we can help you out buddy.” he sounds unsure as he says but the baby is too young to notice honestly.

Prompto notices Noctis frown and say something. He can’t tell if he’s confused or annoyed but he prays Noctis isn’t arguing with the Glacian. Last thing he wants is them all to be frozen. She likes humans right? Would she do that?

Noctis gestures Prompto over once the Glacian has vanished. Prompto notices as he gets closer with the baby, Noctis is blushing a little. Maybe it was chilly around her? Maybe it was something she said, she did smile and say something before she left.

“What did she say?” Prompto asks.

“Good luck with him.” Noctis mutters.

“So she didn’t know who’s kid he is?”

“Um no she told me.” Noctis looked strange as he spoke like he was still trying to process something. “He’s um…Ours.”

Prompto glances down at the baby in his arms and snorts.

“Be serious.”

“I am. She said they created him basically cause they was tired of waiting for us to get together.” Noctis is blushing more now and Prompto is sure he is too.

The baby decides it’s time to pat his cheeks at that moment. It would be cute if he wasn't freaking out.

“…So the Gods and Goddesses got tired of possible pining and did this?” Prompto asks, certain his voice might have gone higher.

Noctis nods and glances at the baby. He’s a perfect mix of them if he’s honest and rather adorable. He decides to get closer and gently rub a cheek of his new baby son and said baby attempts to grab at his hand.

* * *

They’ve had a few hours to adjust to the baby. They’ve got him a limited amount supplies and he’s currently happy, full and wearing a little baby grow covered in fish which was a Noctis purchase, he’d beamed when he'd seen such a thing.

Gladio was a lifesaver, helping with the bottle and showing them what to do. Though he let them suffer figuring out how to put the nappy on the baby boy. Clothes wasn’t too difficult.

The baby is currently napping in Prompto’s arms. The blonde has been a little nervous about putting him down since he’s learned he was a gift basically from the astrals or Prompto classes him as a gift even if Gladio is saying the baby won’t be quiet for long.

For now the baby is quiet and napping and Prompto is just happy that the baby is comfortable.

He can’t help but smile as he comes up with a name for the baby. He’s almost scared by how much he already adores his son. He’s young and clueless but him and Noctis aren’t alone and he doubts the astrals would give them a baby if they didn’t think they was capable.

“Solis.” Prompto mutters.

“What?” Noctis asks looking over.

“His name…What do you think?”

Noctis glances at their baby and smiles softly. “It’s perfect.”


	2. Inkwehibly cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to learn how to dad and the squad decide what to do now there's a baby in the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I didn't know what to call this chapter so you have that 
> 
> So this chapter is longer than the first so I hope you guys don't mind that :) I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Keep in mind while it's a trying to get them together fic, it is also a baby fic too so if you're not a fan of them this probably isn't the fic for you 😅

They drive out early morning for more supplies for baby Solis. Said baby is currently napping against Noctis’ chest in a makeshift blanket sling. 

For once Noctis is awake, stealing glances at Prompto who keeps looking back at him and then glancing at the sling. 

The thought that they are parents is completely baffling but Solis so far has been a little angel.

“Where will we find a baby store?” Noctis asks, glancing down at Solis for a second before looking over at Ignis.

“Suppose we'll have to ask around.” Ignis replies. 

“Do we have enough diapers?” Prompto asks.

“Yeah. They're in the Chocobo diaper bag.” Gladio replies. “In the trunk.”

“So we're getting more clothes, bottle warmer and a baby blanket?” Noctis asks.

“Also getting Cindy to install a car seat for him.” Prompto adds.

Noctis nods before Prompto interrupts with a yell of “Oh! Plushie too! He needs a plushie!”

Solis stirs moments later and wails, making Prompto wince as Noctis looks a cross between annoyed and stressed.

“Prom!” 

“Sorry! Sorry!” 

Gladio sighs and leans over, taking the baby from the sling and rocking him until he stops crying. Noctis looks relieved and Prompto looks like he's witnessed a magic trick. 

“Gladio the baby whisperer.” Prompto gasps.

“I have experience.” he mutters before Solis frowns at Noctis.

“...What did I do?” Noctis asks Solis. Moments later said baby wails and Noctis winces.

“W-What did you do?!” Prompto stutters.

“Nothing! He scowled and started wailing.” Noctis replies, confused. 

Prompto looks at his baby son and blinks. 

“Oh...He needs changing.” he mutters.

“How do you know?” Gladio asks.

“Lucky guess.” 

“...Iggy pull over.” Noctis says looking a little stressed.  
* * *  
They pull over at the next available pit stop, Prompto takes Solis into the Crows Nest diner with the baby bag over his shoulder. 

The others search around, finding a shop nearby that has some baby supplies among other goods. 

Noctis is picking out some clothes for the baby when his phone goes off. He reaches into his pocket and pulls said phone out, answering it to a stressed Prompto.

“Help!”

“What do you mean help?” Noctis asks, offering Ignis the baby clothes.

“I don't know what I'm doing!” Prompto sounds panicked. “Send help! I underestimated this! It got worse! I think he's judging me!”

Noctis hears Gladio laughing a little, listening in on the conversation so the prince looks at him and with a smirk says “I'll send Gladio over.” the laughing stops and he hears Prompto thanking him over and over.

Solis can be heard whining and Prompto apologising to him softly. It makes Noctis feel warm inside. Curse the Astrals for somehow making his crush more unbearably cute and for blessing them with a cute baby. 

Gladio shakes his head and heads out of the store onto his way to the panicking blonde who's currently stuck in a Crow’s Nest diner bathroom with baby Solis.  
* * *  
Finally a flustered Prompto joins them, baby Solis in his arms attempting to grab a piece of his hair while Gladio follows the pair, attempting to grab Solis’ attention.

Ignis looks over at them and smiles before speaking up. He's holding a couple of bags at his sides while Noctis carries only one against his chest.

“We couldn't find a cot and we should save money for a car seat. We sadly don't have enough funds for one. These bags are merely clothing.” Ignis states.

“And shoes. Hopefully everything fits.” Noctis adds.

“He still needs a plushie though.” Prompto says.

“We can get one elsewhere or sell any unused objects to get enough for one later.” Ignis replies.

Solis releases Prompto's hair and yawns. Noctis is confused as to why Solis is tired, he's not been awake for long but honestly he understands him completely. He gets tired a lot too.

Prompto yawns moments later and smiles softly at said baby. “You're making me sleepy too buddy.” he mutters.

“Take him back to the car. We're probably gonna be in a motel or caravan later.” Gladio replies and Ignis nods.

Prompto yawns again and heads out of the shop with baby Solis in his arms. Noctis decides to head back with him.  
* * *  
Prompto sits in the back with Noctis, he leans a little against him with the baby in his arms before he slowly looks down at said baby who has surprisingly drifted off fairly quickly. 

He smiles softly before glancing up at Noctis who has drifted off as well. Would it be ok if he took a nap against Noctis? Maybe he wouldn't be out long enough for anyone to notice if he was lucky. 

Prompto yawns moments later and before he can think he makes himself more comfortable against the Prince and closes his eyes. Best friends did this stuff right? It wasn't weird right? 

Granted most best friends didn't have a baby gifted to them from the astrals. A baby that was a perfect mixture of their DNA. That alone was a special thing.

He smiles softly and finally lets sleep drag him under.  
* * *  
Prompto wakes up feeling a wet spot on his shirt. He blinks sleepily and glances down to find Solis with his shirt in his mouth.

“Hey buddy. What you doing there?” he coos at the baby who continues to drool on his shirt.

Prompto smiles and gently ruffles Solis’ soft baby hair.

“Oh I see you're finally awake.” Ignis speaks up from the driver's seat.

“How long was I sleeping?” 

“Maybe twenty minutes.” Gladio replies. “Surprised you didn't mess up your neck. You were hunched over weird.”

“I was?” Prompto secures Solis more in his arms making the baby whine a little.

“You was slumped against princess.”

The blonde blushes a little and rubs Solis’ back, glancing away from Gladio. 

“So! We have any errands today?” Prompto asks,changing the subject.

“We've decided to take a break today.” Ignis replies making Prompto raise a brow. “For Solis’ sake.”

“Another royal to shield.” Gladio mutters, glancing at the baby looking rather fond. “We need to keep him safe.”

“Agreed but where are we going?” Prompto asks.

“Wiz's. We’ll pay for the caravan..” 

The blonde gasps and jolts upright, making baby Solis whine in his arms.

“You're gonna meet Chocobos buddy.” he mutters to the baby who yawns and drifts off against him. Truly he's like Noctis at this point. 

Prompto smiles and gently rubs his back before carefully pulling out his camera and snapping a selfie of him and Solis. He winces as he realises fairly quickly he left the flash on and it's enough to wake the baby and make him wail.

Prompto panics at that point, apologising over and over until the baby wailing wakes up Noctis.

“...Why's he wailing?” Noctis asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“I forgot the flash was on my camera and took a selfie with him while he was sleeping! I scared him! Oh Gods! I'm so sorry!” Prompto yells in a panic, making Solis wail more.

“Stop yelling.” Gladio huffs. “You're freaking him out.”

“Rock him. Like Gladio did the first time he cried.” Noctis suggests and Prompto returns his camera to the armiger and starts to rock Solis.

Prompto panics when it doesn't soothe the baby. Struggling for ideas, he nervously decides to sing to him. He isn't sure if it'll help but it's worth a shot.

He feels like the whole car has gone quiet while he sings to his son. He's not really shy about singing in front of his friends so he's fine with this, anything to soothe their child.

Solis’ wails quieten the longer Prompto sings until finally he stops crying and stares up at Prompto, yawning moments later.

Prompto smiles at him and gently wipes his eyes, blushing a little as he realises the whole car is staring at him.

“W-What?”

“You got him sleeping again.” Noctis replies, confusing Prompto for a second before he glances down and realises Solis is indeed sleeping.

“I’m a baby whisperer.” Prompto gasps which makes Noctis smirk a little.

“You also woke him up.” Gladio adds making Prompto pout.

“I didn't mean to.” the sharpshooter replies with a pout.

“Anyway, I suppose he'll awaken again by the time we get there. He’ll be due a feed later.” Ignis says, glancing at the rear view mirror to catch Prompto looking fondly at the baby. “You seem rather attached.”

“He's adorable Iggy.” Prompto mutters with a smile. “I just can't believe I'm a dad.”

Noctis leans closer and gently stroking a finger against his baby son's cheek. Prompto glances at him noticing said royal smiling softly.

“Princess seems fond too.” Gladio adds as Noctis continues.

“Just can't believe he's real.” Noctis mutters. 

“He's not going anywhere Highness, if that's what you're concerned about. He's perfectly content in Prompto’s arms.” Ignis speaks up, eyes fixed on the road.

“Can someone switch with me? I've been holding him for a while and my arms ache.” Prompto whispers, trying not to disturb the bundle of joy in his arms. 

“I'll do it.” Noctis offers, carefully taking Solis from Prompto's arms. Solis surprisingly doesn't stir and breathes softly. 

It's the first ride that Noctis has stayed awake the rest of the way there. Gladio and Prompto catch him looking at baby Solis over and over almost as if to make sure said baby boy is real and still in his arms.

Noctis holds Solis the rest of the ride, offering glances to the baby and trying to engage in conversations with his friends.  
* * *  
A Chocobo calls out the moment they park, startling the baby awake. He looks almost grumpy, like Noctis does when he's awoken too soon from a nap. 

“Oh where have I seen that look before?” Prompto teases as Noctis rolls his eyes.

“Oh ha ha.” 

The duo hear Gladio snort and look over to see what's so funny. He notices their puzzled faces and decides to explain himself.

“We've got a Chocobo butt jr.” Gladio smirks making the boys stare at their baby. 

Solis’ thick baby hair is messy. There's parts standing straight up, going at odd angles. It's almost a messy chocobo chick like style which is enough to make Noctis laugh.

Prompto audibly gasps. 

“He does not look like a Chocobo!” 

Noctis and Gladio laugh a little more and Prompto huffs at them saying to Solis how it looks cute.

The duo agree with him but it doesn't stop them from being a little humoured as Prompto fixes the baby's hair. He's sure he can see Ignis smiling a little in the front.  
* * *  
Solis is unsure of the Chocobos at first so Prompto starts him off small, specifically the chicks.

He kneels down, holding Solis as he does. He coos at him and whips out the softer voice he previously used for just Chocobo chicks.

“Solis~ Look! They're babies, like you.” he coos softly, not noticing Noctis watching over him.

Solis stares at the chicks and kicks his feet against Prompto before smiling. 

“Yeah! You like them buddy?” Prompto asks, laughing a little.

Noctis smiles softly and heads over, whistling to get the chicks over them which manages to startle an oblivious Prompto.

Solis shrieks as the birds come over, starting his parents.

“Maybe he’s happy?” Noctis says, sounding unsure. “Let him touch one.”

“...You sure that’s ok?” Prompto asks nervously.

“Relax. They’re more scared of him.” Noctis replies.

“Yeah I know but what if he doesn’t like-”

“Prom I’m sure he’ll let us know.” 

Prompto helps Solis pat one of the Chocobo chicks,Solis looks comically surprised which honestly makes Noctis and Prompto laugh. 

The Chocobo chick makes a happy noise and Solis startles a little. Prompto soothes him, muttering how it's ok. 

Noctis decides to kneel on the ground next to Prompto, he'll probably regret this later but right now he doesn't care.  
* * *  
They have a lunch break, Noctis currently bottle feeding Solis as the others have lunch. He’s got Solis wearing a bib with a cartoon chocobo on, colourful bubble letters saying “Kwute.” oh it and honestly it’s a stretch in his opinion but no less adorable.

Noctis has had to reposition the bottle due to Solis drinking too quickly at one point, last thing he was is Solis being uncomfortable later due to that.

Solis seems to like the chicks but he's still a little unsure, afraid even of the adult Chocobos but he'll warm up eventually.

“Solis’ getting a little dirty. He’s due a bath.” Ignis says glancing at the blonde baby.

“Burp him after that bottle.” Gladio mutters to Noctis who rolls his eyes.

“I'm not stupid.”

Prompto glances over at Ignis and speaks up. “How would we bath him? There's only a shower in the caravan and he's too tiny for that.”

“You use the sink for him. Simply sit him in the bowl and bathe him like that.”

“So just like a mini bath?” Prompto asks earning a nod from Ignis.

“What if he...Y'know?” Noctis asks.

“We do it after we change him then and hope for the best.” Prompto replies, smiling at Solis. 

Noctis glances at Solis noticing he's finishing up with his bottle and positions him to burp him. He rubs his back as he glances over at the gift shop.

“Prom, there's plushies over there.” he says, repositioning Solis and wiping his mouth with the bib. 

Prompto gasps and gets up so quickly he knocks over his chair before heading over to said gift shop. He's definitely getting their baby one.  
* * *  
They don't do much the rest of the day. Prompto buys Solis a Chocobo plushie to cuddle and the boys give him another attempt with the Chocobos. Solis is still unsure of the adult ones but he's not as scared as he was previously. Baby steps.

The boys begin to settle down as the sky gets darker. Ignis gives Solis his bedtime feed while Prompto and Noctis change into their sleepwear in the bathroom. 

For Prompto it's a plain vest with Chocobo print boxers, for Noctis it's a black shirt with “Let me sleep.” wrote across it along with skull print boxers.

Prompto yawns and heads back to the small kitchen space with Noctis right behind him.

“Bathroom’s free.” he says to Ignis and Gladio before heading over to take back Solis from Ignis. He coos when Ignis hands said baby over while Noctis moves in to peek at his son from over Prompto's shoulder.

Solis is fast asleep, looking peaceful in Prompto's arms. The blonde smiles and glances over at Noctis.

“He's coming for your nap rank.” Prompto jokes making Noctis smirk a little.

“He can try but I'm not going down easy.”

Prompto snorts and rocks the baby before noticing a makeshift cot from a laundry basket filled with a couple of blankets for Solis. He sighs and places him in it.

“We really need a crib for him.” Prompto mutters.  
* * *  
It's pitch black when Noctis awakes with discomfort in his back. He huffs and grabs his phone, checking the time. 3am. 

Noctis sighs and carefully gets up, stretching and exposing some of his stomach in the process. He yawns, scratching at his happy trail as he heads over to check on Solis.

The baby is awake and his eye colour is currently a pink hue, startling Noctis. 

“...The fuck…” Noctis mutters, gasping at his son. He rubs his eyes and blinks before picking Solis up in confusion. He glances at him again seeing his eyes return back to their blue hue. “...Did I imagine that?”

Solis clings to him immediately with a whine and Noctis soon realises what's wrong. He needs changing. 

He yawns and grabs some supplies before heading into the bathroom with the baby. 

“Why didn't you cry or something?” he mutters to him. 

Solis makes a tiny whine noise and Noctis gently rubs his cheek.

“Cry if you want something. It’s ok.”  
* * *  
Changing baby Solis is surprisingly easy. It’s almost like his baby son decided to go easy on him. Maybe he’s sleepy, he isn’t squirming around much.

Solis kicks out a leg and Noctis glances at him, smile crossing his lips.

“You trying to fight your old man?” he mutters with a snort.

Solis responds with a grunt and actually bleps at Noctis. Noctis’ eyes widen and he pauses despite the fact he’s mid putting a new nappy on Solis. He assumed that was an animal thing turns out it’s not just an animal thing.

He smiles fondly and finishes securing the new nappy seconds later, stealing glances at his bleping son. 

“Y’know you’ll dry up your tongue if you keep it out any longer.” he mutters fondly, stroking said baby’s face.

He picks him up seconds later, Solis returning his tiny tongue to his mouth not before smiling at Noctis. Gods this baby will be the death of him.  
* * *  
An attempt to put him back in the makeshift cot with his chocobo plushie ended in a short cry lasting only a couple of seconds before Noctis brought him back against his chest, Chocobo plush and all.

He was tired and he was sure Solis would be too.

“You want to sleep next to daddy?” he asks, cringing at the word. He needs to adjust to calling himself that. He assumed he would be able to handle the word despite seeing people online call his father and himself such but nope. The men and women of the internet have tainted it for him. 

He feels like if the people could see how he actually was like he’d crush people’s dreams for not being the perfect prince they imagined but as long as Prompto loved him he didn’t care, all he needed was his hus- Wait no. He’s not married to Prompto, he’s not even dating him. He’s just an unbelievably hot best friend who he’s raising a baby with. Nothing more. If it’s not the baby that will kill him it’s his crush.

Solis cuddles the Chocobo plush, attempting to chew on it despite having no teeth. It’s more of a drool on the head kind of deal.

Noctis yawns making Solis yawn moments later as the duo head to Noctis’ bed. Solis doesn’t seem to like that idea. He wails and Noctis panics.

He assumes he’s hungry until he notices Solis staring at a sleeping Prompto as he wails. Maybe he wants him.

Noctis goes to place him next to Prompto but the baby screams waking the blonde up. 

“W-Wha???” Prompto asks groggily. Noctis feels bad honestly.

“He um started crying and I don’t know what he wants.” Noctis states, struggling to hide the panic in his voice.

Prompto sits up and carefully takes Solis, trying to soothe him but sadly it doesn’t help. Prompto’s beginning to look stressed himself before it hits him.

“I think he wants us both.” the blonde yawns, making Noctis raise a brow.

“Really?”

“Maybe?” Prompto glances up at him. He’d pat the bed if he wasn’t holding his son. “Get in.”

“Huh?”

“Share the bed.” Prompto mutters. “Then he gets us both. Besides we’ve shared beds before. It’s like a sleepover.” 

Normally Prompto gets flustered about these things. He gets all adorably embarrassed and blushes at sharing a bed, now he’s still half asleep and too tired to care.

Noctis who is also exhausted, pulls back the covers and climbs in next to him. He blushes a little but this is for his son’s sake. There’s nothing wrong with sharing a bed anyway it’s just sharing a bed with your crush that’s difficult.

Prompto blesses him with a tiny cheer and smiles tiredly as Solis stops crying then the trio begin to settle down. Prompto scoots closer to Noctis and Solis at that point is close enough to grab a lock of Noctis’ hair, thankfully he doesn’t tug.

The trio yawn and after Prompto and Noctis mutter their goodnights to each other and Solis, they’re all out like a light seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa says it's my turn to play with the astrals (I had to)
> 
> (Also baby Solis coming for your nap rank Noct)
> 
> In which the astrals don't realise that babies normally don't have magic powers but they decide let's make their lives slightly harder/scare the shit out of them
> 
> Basically Solis has powers yep. But it's currently very weak like the equivalent of a baby just making grabby hands at someone who they want to pick them up so it's basically:  
> Solis: *grabby hands at the astrals*  
> * * *  
> N: "I'm sure I saw his eyes turn pink...Or was it a dream?..." *looks confused*  
> P: " Are you ok?"  
> N: "I don't know."


	3. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn babies can be gross at times and a new challenger approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off sorry this took I dunno how long just depression has been bad lately and just online has been stressing me out T-T
> 
> So I guess as an apology this is like 4k or something I think word wise?
> 
> Honestly a lot of this I wrote either when insomnia was being a dick or I was struggling mentally. Not all though thankfully :) I'm glad I at least finished this bit, honestly I dunno how long this will be 
> 
> I hope this is ok 😅
> 
> As always it's a baby fic too so this probably is not the thing for you if you aren't a fan of them

Prompto wakes up later than usual, he must have been exhausted he figures. He yawns and opens an eye to find Solis fast asleep against him and Noctis practically snoring against him due to his sleeping position.

He blushes and gently brushes some of Noctis’ fringe from his face with a soft sigh. He smiles, tempted to kiss his forehead. He almost does before he gets too nervous and quickly retreats from the bed, baby son in tow.

“Afternoon.” Ignis speaks up as Prompto steps outside still in his pjs. He practically squeaks at Ignis and Solis smiles before jamming a fist into his mouth.

“W-What time is it? I should have ran today.” Prompto asks, securing Solis in his arms.

“Two in the afternoon.” Gladio replies, glancing up from his book. “You sick? You’re usually up earlier than that.”

Prompto pales and groans.

“Noct woke me up super early with the baby. Just tired I guess. Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” 

“We tried several times.” Ignis replies as Prompto sits in on of the plastic chairs outside the caravan.

“You was cuddling up to Princess.” Gladio adds making Prompto choke on his own breath. 

“Perhaps you should change.” Ignis states, quickly changing the subject matter to save Prompto from choking.

Prompto glances down noticing his vest and boxers and turns crimson. How he’d forgot he wasn’t ready was a mystery.

“Um...Yeah can someone take Sol?”

“Bring him over here.” Gladio says with a smile. He’s always been a natural with kids, he’s had experience with his little sister after all.

Prompto carefully gets up, handing the baby blonde over to Gladio before heading back into the caravan.

“You’ll be lucky if they confess before you turn five.” Gladio mutters to Solis who grabs his hair and tugs.

* * *  
Prompto changes quickly and heads back out to the others and after a few minutes a groggy but dressed Noctis comes out and joins them.

Ignis gives them their late breakfast which is as expected cold but the boys don't mind. Solis watches them from Gladio’s lap, beaming when one of his parents looks over at him. Yep this baby was going to be the death of them.

Gladio adds to that by smirking and attempting to make Solis wave at them, the duo soften and play the game right back as they wave to their baby boy. Said baby smiles brightly and wriggles excitedly making the boys laugh a little.

* * *  
All of them need a bath. 

Noctis showers first then after he's done he waits until everyone else is done to offer to bathe Solis. Mostly because he has no idea how to go about it.

“He's far too small for the shower. Use the bowl.” Ignis says, gesturing to the empty washing up bowl in the sink.

“With dish soap?” Noctis asks, holding Solis.

Ignis sighs and Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Plain water for now.” Gladio replies. “Warm. Not too hot.”

Noctis carefully heads over to the sink, running the water.

“We'll get the proper supplies later but this will have to suffice for now.” Ignis says glancing over at Solis. 

Noctis checks the water and turns it off. He glances over at Ignis and looks lost. Ignis heads over and helps prepare Solis for the bath before Noctis carefully places him into the bowl. 

Solis whines looking unsure of his first bath at first but Noctis calmly talks to him trying to reassure him. 

“Ok what do I do?” 

Ignis hands over a washcloth and carefully dips it into the water before gently helping wash the squirming baby. Said baby wails, still unsure of his first bath so Noctis decides to do something he knows Prompto would do, sing.

He sings a Lucian lullaby to Solis who slowly begins to stop crying and starts to stare at him in awe almost. Noctis is oblivious that the others are too and that a freshly showered Prompto is staring too, jaw dropped.

Noctis continues before booping Solis on the nose with a smile when he finishes before he realises the others are staring. He blushes and looks awkward.

“W-What?”

“Nothing. Just surprised is all.” Ignis mutters, finishing up helping bathe Solis.

* * *  
They drive up to Lestallum fairly soon after, Prompto curled up fast asleep in the front, Noctis and Gladio are on baby duty.

Solis clings to Noctis, sometimes wiggling a little in Noctis’ arms making little noises to himself as he wiggles. 

Today Solis is wearing a onesie with a hood and his feet covered, it’s a rather adorable black Chocobo one Prompto bought and dressed him in, Noctis can’t complain.

His tiny foot kicks gently Noctis’ arm making Noctis glance down at him, asking if he’s ok. Solis yawns in response and bleps moments later making Noctis smile. 

Gladio glances over and smiles before looking up at Noctis moments later. “So far he’s more behaved than Iris was. She kicked me and wailed whenever I held her for a month.”

Noctis snorts and gently rocks Solis. “I’d cry if some giant loud eight year old was holding me.” he jokes, Gladio flicking his forehead moments later with a smirk.

“Like you would have held her. You were five and thought girls had germs.” Gladio replies. “Still not out of that phase yet.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and looks at Solis. “Just never really liked girls or got why people liked sex. I used to think something was wrong with me in high school.”he mutters. 

“Oh yeah Iggy found you in tears in your apartment.” 

Noctis pouts a little and sighs. “Not my proudest moment. I never thanked him fully for dealing with that. We just figured out I was ace and gay then I just passed out against him. I think the whole thing drained me.”

“You did thank me.” Ignis pipes up.

“I did?”

“You was half asleep when you said it.” 

Noctis blinks. Honestly that would explain why he doesn’t remember.

“Still thanks for that.” 

“No need to thank me.” Ignis smiles softly.

* * *  
They fall into a comfortable silence the rest of the drive, just listening to the music and Prompto quietly humming along to it.

Prompto gets up and turns around to speak to Gladio and Noctis and also coo at his baby. They’re talking about Kings Knight when Gladio sneezes loudly making Prompto and Solis jump. 

Solis’ makes a startled expression which honestly makes Noctis laugh by how funny it looks. Said baby ends up crying seconds after making Noctis quickly stop.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he says quietly to Solis, stroking his cheek and looking guilty. Seconds later he hears a rather loud noise, glancing up at Prompto before speaking up.

“Prompto!” he cries, pulling a disgusted face.

“It's not me!” the blonde cries, looking over at Solis. “It's him.”

“Oh yeah blame the baby.” Gladio adds.

“I swear it's not me! It’s coming from the back!” Prompto huffs, looking over at Solis again when it stops, the baby looks startled, blue eyes turned a shade of pink and filled with tears. That makes Prompto pale and stare but he doesn't want to draw attention to it, maybe he's hallucinating. “Yikes how can someone so tiny make a noise that loud?”

It takes Noctis and Gladio a little longer to believe it. Calling bullshit before said baby starts to wail immediately after.

“Ew....Could you wait until I'm not holding you next time? ” Noctis mutters making Prompto snort.

You’ve changed his diapers and this is gross?” Gladio asks in disbelief.

“Aw don’t make him feel bad dude, he’s probably gassy...Blame Gladio’s monster sneeze for jumpscaring it out of him. Plus could be waay grosser just saying.” Prompto gently tickles Solis and coos at him. “Aww It’s ok my little bean…It's just you….Um...Random question but do babies normally get scared over their own gas?”

“Never call our son a bean again.” Noctis says, sounding offended making Prompto snort.

“Not like you've done it loads in the car...Can't decide if it's worse with the roof up or down.” Gladio pauses before nodding at Prompto's question. “Some do.”

The royal turns crimson and huffs. “One time! Plus he’s like right on my arm! I've never done it on anyone!”

“He’s wearing a diaper.” Gladio replies. “Babies do this.”

Noctis grimaces. 

“You've been his age once Princess.” Gladio mutters. “You've been this “gross” once.”

“Plus I mean you've made the air unbreathable in the car more than once. Just no one knows it's you unless it's a SBD or they look at your face. You're not subtle. Sol seems to be the complete opposite.” Prompto says.

Noctis looks mortified, trying to sink into the leather of his seat, his face pure red.

“Guess Sol takes after you then.” Noctis replies still a little embarrassed, making Prompto turn red. He feels a tad smug for making the blonde blush honestly. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You woke yourself up once with yo-”

“Can we please change the subject matter to something less juvenile?” Ignis pipes up with a sigh, reaching for his can of Ebony and taking a drink.

Prompto quickly turns back around and sits down before speaking up again.

“Ok soo what’s our plans when we get to Lestallum?” Prompto asks quickly changing the subject.

“We’re meeting up with Iris.” Gladio replies. “Stocking up and staying in a hotel.”

“We’ll have to do hunts and stuff for money at some point...Right?” Prompto asks.

“Certainly but for now we should be ok. If we have to, we’ll see if Iris can babysit Solis.” Ignis replies.

“...You sure that’s ok?” Noctis asks. “We don’t know what he’s like without us.”

“Fortunately we won’t find out immediately.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis replies, relief easy to hear in his voice. He glances down at Solis, finding him yawning. Long car rides make him sleepy too.

The duo decide to take a nap for the rest of the journey moments later.

* * *  
By the time they reach the hotel, Solis is in a makeshift baby sling around Noctis’ chest. Noctis and Solis are just about awake maybe more so when someone rushes at Gladio.

“Gladdy!” a familiar voice yells lunging at his waist and cuddling the shield. Said shield grins and ruffles her hair.

He practically lifts her off her feet when he hugs her making the teenage girl laugh a little as she hooks her arms around his neck. 

“Missed you kiddo.” he says with a smile.

“Missed you too.” she mutters. 

Gladio carefully puts her down after a few moments and she dusts off her skirt despite the fact that it's clean and doesn't need it. 

She then fixes her hair the best she can before welcoming the others with a hug. She goes to hug Noctis before pausing the moment she spots the baby.

“Aww~” she coos with a smile on her face, glancing at baby Solis. “...You didn't steal a baby from someone...Right?” her face drops, looking worried.

“Long story but no.” Prompto replies. “He's Solis...Solis...We didn't talk about last names.”

“Argentum-Lucis Caelum.” Noctis mutters to him, Prompto blushes a little and nods. It feels special hearing their last names together, it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He didn't expect a double barrel name and boy is it a mouthful but he feels like it fits Solis.

“Hi Solis~” Iris coos, gently offering a finger for Solis to grab which honestly he grabs the moment it's in reach. “I'm Iris, Gladdy's sister.”

Solis coos and kicks out a foot against the sling he's in before releasing Iris’ finger and yawning. Noctis smiles when he hears Iris gasp out how that was so cute and goes to stroking Solis’ cheek. 

“I'll go secure us a room.” Ignis speaks up, heading into the hotel lobby.

“Ask if they have any cribs.” Noctis adds as Ignis walks in.

“Oh em gee, it's gonna be his first hotel stay.” Prompto mutters, glancing over at the little blonde baby.

“Where have you had him?” Iris asks.

“Camping and a caravan. He's not been around for long.” Noctis replies and Iris looks horrified.

“We didn’t steal him.” Noctis huffs.

* * *  
Iris stays with Noctis, Prompto and Solis in the hotel room while Ignis and Gladio head out for supplies.

Prompto’s had to change Solis into something cooler which seems to be sleepwear. A little black babygrow with gold text on the front saying nap king, along with a tiny crown. Iris coos at the sight and Noctis smiles softly muttering about how he is actually the nap king.

Noctis has the windows open but unfortunately it doesn’t help much. If anything everyone except Solis is suffering.

Prompto’s taken to wearing sleepwear consisting of a vest and pj shorts littered with comic book sound effects wrote on them and Noctis quickly follows his lead.

Iris meanwhile unfolds a pink hand fan and quickly fans herself with it, Prompto sits on the bed with Solis trying to steal a breeze as Solis is trying to steal the fan.

“I’m dying.” Prompto whines stopping Solis from grabbing the fan. Noctis leans closer and gently boops Solis’ nose as a distraction. Solis looks at him with his tiny mouth open.

“Same” Iris and Noctis reply.

“Jynx.” Prompto tiredly mutters, looking down at Solis. “How are you ok?” he asks his son who’s currently trying to grab Noctis’ hair.

“Hopefully he’s feeling a breeze.” Noctis says, offering Solis a finger to grab, he smiles when Solis grips onto said finger. 

“So what’s the full story here?” Iris asks. “It feels like you two are a couple and somehow got a baby.”

“Not dating.” Noctis replies, blushing a little. Prompto covers his own red face and Noctis for a second thinks he looks disappointed by that fact. 

“Really?” Iris asks, she was certain they finally confessed to each other but she was wrong.

Prompto and Noctis look at each other, taking a breath before trying to explain it all to Iris and by the end of it she understands, thinks it's a blessing even. 

“Are you happy with all this?” she asks them both. The duo nod and smile, they gained something wonderful from this, how could they not be.

A single tear leaks down Prompto’s cheek causing Noctis and Iris to look at him. 

“Prompto? You ok?” Noctis asks, brows knitting together, he leans over and wipes the tear away and Prompto's breath hitches. 

Iris feels sorry for him, glancing at Noctis as the blonde breaks down. 

“Maybe give us a moment.” She mutters to Noctis and the Prince nods, taking the baby and heading out on the balcony with Solis. He looks worried honestly.

Iris waits until the balcony door closes and speaks up, hugging Prompto close.

“Are you not happy?” she asks quietly, gripping onto his shirt.

“N-No. I'm super happy. Happiest I've ever been.” Prompto sniffles, resting his chin against her shoulder.

“Are you sure? This doesn't look like happy tears.” she mutters.

“I-I love Solis. I'd die for him Iris, I’d kill for him and honestly that scares me but that's not what's up.” Prompto replies.

“Then what is?” Iris asks, rubbing his back.

“I really love him.” 

“Noctis?”

Prompto nods and sniffles. 

“I really fucking love him...A-And it hurts.”

“Why?” Iris asks, pulling away slightly to look up at him. “Why does it hurt?”

“Cause...I-I know I'm not good enough for him. I'm just a pleb, I don't care about the fact he's a Prince...H-He could have nothing and I'd still love him. Just I keep falling for him more and more each day, even seeing him with the baby makes me fall...It hurts cause someone like me doesn't belong with him.”

Iris bites her lip and breathes out softly before speaking up again, hoping she doesn't get emotional.

“I think you're good enough for him.” she says, resting a hand on his arm, offering him a soft smile. 

Prompto chuckles and sniffles, pulling away and wiping his eyes.

“Funny...He pretty much said the same thing too...Just different situations.” he glances outside at Noctis and Solis and sighs softly. “I should go calm him down. He's probably stressed out there, maybe worrying to the baby.”

Iris looks up at him as he carefully gets up. 

“Are you sure you're ok?” she asks and he nods with a soft smile.

“Yeah...Sorry I got like….That.” he winces a little thinking back and she shakes her head, getting up herself.

“Nah, you're good.” She replies, pulling him into one last hug before leaving the room and deciding to give the boys their privacy.

* * *  
Prompto heads out to Noctis, speaking up before wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin against his shoulder.

“Hey.” Prompto speaks up.

“You and Iris done?” Noctis asks. 

“Yeah...I missed my boys.” Prompto says.

Noctis snorts and startles Solis accidentally, before speaking up. "We missed you too."

“Ah you just broke so many girls hearts with that and scared the baby, you heathen.” Prompto jokes.

Noctis smiles and rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” he mutters with a smile making Prompto laugh. 

“So...How was Solis?” Prompto asks.

“Ok this might sound weird but...I think he can summon...Or will be able to when he's a little older.” Noctis says making Prompto raise a brow.

“Why do you think that? Can you like sense it?”

“Nah I've seen his eyes glow pink one night and tonight.”

“What happened?” Prompto asks palling a little.

“ He got stressed out and he tried to summon someone to help comfort you but yeah nothing happened other than eye colour change. He got a little fussy and annoyed after that didn't work. I've never seen a baby look so grumpy.” 

“That explains the eye change in the car.” Prompto mutters and gently stands on his tip toes, reaches over Noctis’ shoulder to soothe Solis via gently rubbing his cheek with a finger. “It's ok buddy, you don't need to make grabby hands at the astrals for me.”

Noctis smiles and agrees. 

“Plus I think they're only interested in gossip on us. Can't see Ramuh coming down to hug any of us.”

They fall into a comfortable silence moments later before Prompto speaks up.

“Sorry.” Prompto mutters.

“What for?” Noctis replies.

“Worrying you both I guess, just emotions got the best of me. But I'm ok now. Don't worry.” he smiles softly and gives Noctis a gentle squeeze.

“You sure?” 

Prompto makes a sound of agreement and glances down at Solis. 

Their baby is clinging to Noctis, he looks up at Prompto and stares, drooling a little. Prompto is glad that Solis has nothing to stress about in his young life so far. 

Prompto finds himself glancing at Noctis or as much as he can see of him as he cuddles him from behind and makes a decision, he slowly lets go causing Noctis to turn around and Prompto bites his lip as he does, seeing his boys fully and feeling happiness wash over him. He catches Noctis’ eyes and smiles softly, Noctis copying said smile.

The duo move closer, eyes glancing at each other's lips, then back up at each other. They continue it for a few more seconds before attempting to lean in, they're meer inches apart before the balcony door opens and startles them apart.

“Did I interrupt something?” Ignis asks and the duo shake their heads nervously.

“N-No.” Prompto replies, Noctis seems too awkward at this point to even speak up.

“...Just came to tell you we got supplies, lunch should be ready soon and we acquired some baby supplies. We found a product that is basically a three in one: shampoo, conditioner and body wash specifically for infants.”

Noctis nods and glances at Solis in his arms. The blonde baby sneezes and whines causing Prompto to gently wipe his nose with his shirt. Noctis’ heart thumps against his chest at the sight. It's weird such a gross thing can make him fall more for Prompto but it does. Both Solis and Prompto will be the death of him. His two rays of sunshine.

“So round 2 of actually bathing him this time?” Prompto asks, looking up at Noctis.

“...Huh?..O-Oh Yeah. Totally.” the Prince replies.

“Use the bathroom sink. I don't feel confident with him being in the bathtub with one of you just yet. Far too small for that.” Ignis says, handing Prompto a bag.

“I thought you only got that magic three in one stuff?” he asks the chef.

“I took the liberty of getting him a washcloth or two along with a couple of towels.”

“Oh em gee! You are a lifesaver!” Prompto almost yells, rushing over and hugging Ignis.

Ignis smiles and gently hugs him back.

“I wouldn't go that far, he did need the supplies.” Ignis replies before glancing over at Solis. “He appears to be distracted.”

Solis is staring up at who knows what and Prompto is reminded of himself looking at Solis, wide eyes and mouth slightly open. Noctis has photographic evidence of Prompto making that exact face when he's seen something of interest.

“He's either super focused or zoning out.” Prompto says.

Noctis glances down at Solis and smirks before looking up to where the baby is looking.

“Holy shi-....He's staring at a huge bird on the roof.” Noctis says, eyes wide. They've been near a bird that Prompto once said was three halves of different things and this one is tiny compared to that but it doesn't stop Noctis staring and holding Solis closer. 

Prompto follows Solis’ line of sight and startles a little. Astrals. It looks like a bird of prey and honestly makes him feel terrified, it's not the one from Gladio's tattoo but it’s got talons that Prompto doesn't want to mess with. 

“Magnificent creature.” Ignis mutters.

Prompto currently looks like an angry Chocobo as he stares at the bird of prey. “I don't trust it.” he huffs. He's terrified it'll try to get their baby and looking at Noctis, he feels the same.

He almost screams as another flies over with food but softens when he hears noises. Tiny calls.

“They seem to have offspring.” Ignis mutters, smiling a little when he spots a couple of smaller grey chicks.

Noctis agrees and points the chicks out to Solis, Prompto is sure he hears said Prince say “They're babies, like you.” to their son and honestly Prompto melts.

Prompto gasps when he catches sight of one and rushes inside to get his camera, almost running into the balcony door.

* * *  
Prompto and Noctis do baby bath time that night. Prompto on holding duty while Noctis lathers up Solis’ fluffy baby hair.

They switch come wash time and attempt to make Solis distracted enough as to not wail. The baby so far isn't found of his sink bath, teary eyed and whiny.

Distraction comes in the form of playing/singing themes from animes and video games they like. Solis just stares at them in awe before blessing them with his first ever giggle. It's an adorably bubbly giggle, honestly it makes Noctis think of Prompto in a weird way. 

His laugh makes him feel warmth and like laughing himself, this tiny giggle from their sunbeam has a very similar effect too.

The duo may gasp and yell for Gladio and Ignis after said adorable moment but also make the duo swear not to tell another soul how they got Solis to giggle for the first time.

“My little sunbeam~” Prompto coos at Solis when they dry him off and honestly Noctis agrees with the nickname. It fits perfectly, so much it kind of sticks.

* * *  
Come night time, Prompto carefully lies Solis down in a cot the hotel provided. He looks anxious to put their baby in it.

“What if he gets scared?” he asks, looking over at Noctis.

“We'll be right here ready. Prom his crib is right near our bed. Easy access if he needs us.” Noctis says, honestly he's unsure too but he's just quiet about it.

Prompto swallows and carefully leans into the cot, kissing Solis’ head before climbing into bed, he smiles when Noctis does the same, he notices Noctis put something in the cot and raises a brow. He should ask about that.

Everyone wishes each other goodnight or everyone who can talk that is. Prompto practically beams when they all wish Solis goodnight. 

Prompto leaves a light on for Solis before whispering to Noctis. 

“What did you put in his crib?”

“Carbuncle.” Noctis yawns.

“Carbuncle?” Prompto sounds lost.

“He's kinda like something that goes into dreams, protects you from nightmares. He's a little fox thing. Sol will love him.” he mutters to Prompto and doesn't miss the blonde smile.

“I hope he gives our baby safe dreams.” Prompto sleepily mutters before drifting off surprisingly before Noctis.

“Yeah, me too.” Noctis yawns, joining him moments later.

* * *  
Prompto wakes in the night to check on Solis. Solis starts coughing and Prompto panics, scooping him up and patting his back gently.

Solis sniffles and Prompto realises his baby has a cold. Poor Solis' nose is all stuffy and his eyes are wet probably because said cold is bothering him.

Prompto rubs his back and sighs, he shouldn't worry over a cold but he is. His little sunbeam seems irritated by the cold. He wishes he could take it away from him.

“Why didn't you wail?” Prompto asks quietly carefully climbing back in bed with Solis in his arms. Solis whines and Prompto tries to soothe him. “I know buddy. Colds suck.” he mutters, kissing his head.

Solis is fussy the rest of the night and Prompto stays awake trying to soothe him, unfortunately that means he’s still awake by the time the others wake up, as is Solis who sniffles and cries which honestly breaks Prompto’s heart.

It makes sense the baby would get a cold at some point but Prompto had no idea it would be so sucky for Solis. Honestly he feels like crying for him honestly, he can handle lacking a few hours or more if it means he can be there for his son but he can't seem to handle his baby having a common cold.

“...-Ompto,is everything alright?” 

“...Huh?” he glances over to the source of the voice to see Ignis looking concerned. He must have zoned out.

Prompto sighs and gently rocks Solis, glancing over at Ignis.

“Sol’s got his first cold.” Prompto replies. ‘He’s been awake for hours and really fussy...I think it's really bugging him and I don’t know what to do. I want to fix it for him.” 

Noctis heads over, feeling Solis’ head. The look of relief on his face is instant when he realises Solis doesn’t have a fever.

“He’s too young for pills so I think we just have to wait it out.” Noctis says with a sigh, Prompto whines tiredly and Solis copies which would be cute if he wasn’t grumpy from his cold.

“Just keep him hydrated.” Ignis replies. “And away from crowds.”

“But that means we’ll have to stay put until he feels better.” Prompto yawns. “How do we get breakfast?”

“Room service.” Noctis adds, reaching for the phone causing Gladio to sigh.

“We have a stove y’know. Iggy can cook for free.” the shield mutters.

“Plus it would save funds.” Ignis adds causing Noctis to sigh and lower the phone back down. 

Noctis sits next to Prompto and puts an arm around him, Solis sniffles as Noctis pulls the duo closer.

“He’ll be ok, I promise.” Noctis mutters.

“But what if-”

“If it gets worse we’ll go see someone. But he doesn’t have a fever, he’s not throwing up or anything. We’ll monitor him, I swear.” Noctis mutters.

Prompto rests his head against Noctis’ chest. “He’s so grumpy right now, I feel bad for him.”

Noctis gently strokes Solis’ cheek trying to soothe him.

“Sleep it off...Sunbeam.” he mutters continuing to stroke Solis’ cheek until the baby falls asleep. 

Prompto yawns and Noctis changes positions so he’s lying down with them both, he carefully takes Solis from Prompto and holds him close.

“Prom. Go to sleep, your eyes are bloodshot.” Noctis mutters trying not to disturb their son.

Prompto nuzzles his side and yawns, he falls asleep fairly quickly after, hoping Solis doesn’t feel as bad later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted Iris T-T Which was hard honestly cause never tried her before plus like there's not really much I can study when it comes to her due to not seeing her as much as the squad  
> * * *  
> Anyone in the squad: *is sad*  
> Sol: *angrily attempts to summon* 
> 
> They'd have to deal with a baby who looks like an angry chocobo chick trying to bring astrals to fix this but getting nowhere near close to actually bringing them  
> * * *  
> Prom: *calls Solis a bean*  
> Noct: *personally offended* "They ask you how you are, and you just have to say that you're fine, when you're not really fine-"
> 
> Alternatively:  
> Prom: *calls Solis a bean*  
> Noct: "Beeeaaan????" *looks disgusted*


	4. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy plans a surprise for the crew and Prom and Noct continue to pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to acephobia, comments are moderated. I made Noctis ace because I'm ace too and it's what I see him as. It's a lack of sexual attraction that's it, people can still get romantic attraction. I will not tolerate such intolerance. 
> 
> All you aces are beautiful :)
> 
> Sorry for the wait T-T Depression has been a huge dick so to make up for it here's a 5k chapter
> 
> Also somehow this turned into "God I dunno when I should make them kiss? How many chapters until I can do that?" I've yet to decide
> 
> But anyway I'm still fragile cause of shitty mental health but I managed to finish this chapter. I hope it's ok
> 
> I hope you like the new edition to the fic and that this edition is wrote ok

Noctis is almost asleep when he hears a familiar squeak. He yawns and grabs his phone, unlocking it and checking the text.

‘He's cute (ᗒᗨᗕ)’ 

“Both of them are.” Noctis mutters back.

Noctis smiles and looks around for the familiar furry face and finds Carbuncle on the floor, legs too tiny to get him on the bed.

The Prince slowly and carefully frees his arm from around Prompto before carefully helping the tiny fennec fox up onto the bed.

He gets an emoji with heart eyes in response and chuckles quietly.

“Not dating.” Noctis mutters, another message coming through his phone.

‘Shame (╥_╥)’  
‘Baby's cute though (* >ω<)’

Noctis nods and gently rubs Solis’ back.  
“I feel like I'm texting Iris and not a magic messenger.”

‘Rude ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮’

Noctis makes the most inhuman sound a person can ever make at the reply, Ignis even gives him a weird look for that. Gladio meanwhile tries not to laugh.

Noctis chooses to ignore them and reply to Carbuncle instead. 

“What the fuck...You actually flipped me off.” He whispers.

‘(◕‿◕✿)’

“...You're a little shit. You know that.”

Noctis sighs and reaches out to touch him. Carbuncle carefully walks closer and sniffs Solis. Solis doesn't even stir.

‘(T⌓T) He's sick'

“He's got a cold.” Noctis replies, sighing. “Hopefully he'll be alright in a few days.”

‘(╯°▽°)╯ ┻━┻ it's not fair!’

“Yep exactly.” 

‘He's brave’

“He is?”

‘He crawled over and pet me. When you first met me as a baby, you wailed’

Noctis blushes and groans. “He takes after Prompto then, rushing off to pet soft animals.”

Carbuncle gently nuzzles Solis and Noctis gently scratches behind Carbuncle’s ear. He yawns and Carbuncle copies him moments later.

Solis slowly wakes up with a tiny yawn. He sniffles, blinking sleepily before he notices Carbuncle. Solis stares and grabs at the fennec fox with a tiny coo. He sneezes and whines before grabbing onto Carbuncle’s ear.

Noctis stares, mouth open slightly as he does. Solis can see Carbuncle. Just like he can. Honestly he doesn’t know if he should feel stressed by this or relieved.

“...I didn’t actually tell you his name.” 

‘Nope!’

“Solis.” he replies and glances at his son. “And that’s Carbuncle….You’ll probably not be able to remember that or pronounce that for a while...So Carby for now...And you probably have no idea what I’m saying.” 

Solis whines and clings to Noctis with one hand and Carbuncle’s ear with the other. He lets out an excited shriek before he starts coughing, Noctis carefully rubs his back and gently kisses his head.

‘Fatherhood suits you (* >ω<)’

Noctis smiles softly and glances at Solis.

“He’s a little ray of sunshine.”

‘(ᗒᗨᗕ) So pure’

“Mmm?” a familiar voice groggily speaks up next to him and Carbuncle disappears much to Solis’ dislike as he whines about it.

Prompto yawns and gently reaches up, stroking Solis’ cheek.

“How’s my little soybean?” he yawns as Noctis huffs.

“No bean names.” he grumbles and Prompto tiredly smirks. “He’s not been awake long. Still has a cold.”

Prompto leans up, planting a kiss on Solis’ cheek. “My poor sunbeam.”

Solis whines and the boys attempt to soothe him.

* * *  
A week later thankfully the cold is gone and everyone is relieved. Solis had cried a lot during his cold, it had been stressful and honestly heartbreaking at times to see him so miserable but now he was back to normal.

Noctis has put him in a little grey baby grow with “Ready player 3.” wrote across it, controller at the side, along with little cartoon chocobo face socks. Prompto claimed to have died the moment he saw it, the “I saw a cute thing” voice coming out the moment he saw Solis.

Ignis told them about a festival in Altissia, the chocobo moogle festival he’d heard about and Prompto almost yells about having to go as soon as possible. Solis squeals just happy to contribute to the conversation in his own little way.

Noctis looks like he’s not fully awake yet. He’s yawned about four times now, scratched at his stomach/happy trail which Prompto almost short circuited over and complained about the sun asking if it could turn the brightness down.

Ignis actually chuckled and agreed it would be a nice break for them all. Gladio asks if Iris can tag along and Ignis smiles.

“It would be a delight to have her.” the advisor says and Gladio shoots her a text. He gains a reply moments later of keysmashes and crying emojis. He takes that as a positive response.

“She’ll be here in five.” the shield replies, Noctis catches sight of the text and looks confused.

“You understood that?” he asks with a yawn.

“I’ve seen enough of it from Prompto.” Gladio replies.

“Hey! Check the internet, people do it.” Prompto huffs. 

“Some of the lgbt youth online do it Gladio. I don’t actually know why.” Ignis says.

“...Iggy you’re twenty two, I’m twenty three. We’re all “youth.” still.” Gladio says putting an arm around him.

Ignis leans into it and rubs an one of his eyes. “I mean younger than us Gladio.”

“Small, bi and ready to try at your service.” Prompto replies, standing up straight. He’d salute if he wasn’t holding his precious sunbeam.

“Small, gay and ready to decay. It’s 6am, I’m practically a zombie.” Noctis mutters. “Small, ace and wielding a mace can work occasionally too.” 

Gladio snorts and rolls his eyes and Ignis sighs.

“Neither of you are small.” Ignis huffs. 

* * *  
Iris comes in with her luggage and a smile on her face.

She wore a black short sleeved shirt with red roses on it,some rounded sunglasses over her eyes, black shorts and knee high cat socks with her regular boots. 

The boys are wearing more casual outfits too. Noctis is the only one wearing his chocobo moogle festival outfit since he’s the only one who has one. Gladio meanwhile has decided today is a shirtless kind of day much to the complaints of Prompto, Noctis and Iris.

She asks if she can get a t-shirt from the festival when they get there and Gladio replies with a simple “We’ll see.” He’ll probably get her one.

Ignis during this decides to pull out his phone and check the weather forecast for the day.

The forecast apparently is set to be a nice hot day. Clear skies and warm temperatures until the evening. Perfect day for a trip.

* * *  
They’d packed up and checked out by 7, finally reached Galdin by 9 and quickly headed down to the docks, heading up onto the royal vessel.

Iris stared up at the boat, slowly pushing her shades up onto her head. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever been on a boat before, she moves to step on before Prompto yells, causing her to freeze.

“Wait!” Prompto yells, handing Noctis baby Solis and rushing off leaving everyone except Solis confused.

Solis seems more focused on a seagull flying around. He flails in Noctis’ arms until Gladio speaks up.

Iris unfreezes and glances over, pulling her shades back down and heading over to Ignis.

“He’s starin’ at a seagull, I think he wants you to too. Or he has no idea what it is.” Gladio says.

Noctis looks confused until he spots it, and gently bounces on his feet with Solis in his arms.

“It’s a seagull. Smaller than the other bird at the hotel. Way smaller. These just steal food if they can.”

“One tried stealing my ice cream when I was five.” Iris chirps in.

“I saw one steal chips from a store online.’” Gladio adds making Noctis look back at him sceptical.

“It’s surprisingly real.” Ignis chirps in causing Noctis to whistle. 

“Wow.” 

Solis bleps, getting a little squirmy in Noctis’ arms.

“Should we go hunt for Prom?”

“Relax. Kid’s probably taking a piss.” Gladio mutters.

“Gladdy!” Iris cries. 

“Gladiolus!” Ignis huffs.

“...What?”

“Oh shit! He brought out the first name.” Noctis says with a smirk.

“Noctis!” Ignis huffs. “Infant present. I would prefer you both either watch your language and not be crass or cover his ears.”

“To be honest I think he’s staring at the tourists...Or like five seconds from needing a change.”

Iris glances over. “Nope...He’s definitely staring.”  
* * *  
Prompto rushes back five minutes later, tripping up over his own feet on the dock. Luckily Gladio grabs his arm and heaves him up before he faceplants. He blushes and thanks Gladio.

The blonde has a very tiny hat, it seems to have a blue band around it filled with doodles of cartoony fish along with a bottle in his pants pocket.

Iris coos at how cute and small the hat is.

“All they had was fish themed hats.” Prompto says, carefully putting the hat on Solis’ head. “There we go~ Protect you a little from the sun...I got him sunscreen but...Um do we have sunscreen for us?”

“We have some stocked on the boat..” Ignis states and lets Noctis lead the way onto the boat but Noctis lets Iris on first before following her on.

“This is gonna be Sol’s first boat ride.” Gladio says and Prompto in front of him gasps.

“...Do people celebrate that? Would it be weird if I celebrated that?”

“You got excited about his first hotel stay.” Gladio adds. “So maybe not?”

“I’m celebrating it then~” Prompto replies planting a kiss on Solis’ hat. 

Solis clings to Prompto and attempts to take off a sock. Noctis heads over and carefully stops him, he boops Solis on the nose and Solis grabs for him.

Prompto smiles and carefully hands Solis over to Noctis. Solis makes a happy squeal loud enough for the rest on the boat to hear him. He earns some smiles and awws from Iris and Prompto.  
* * *  
Noctis hands Solis back to Prompto so he can steer the boat.

Prompto seems happy enough to sit Solis on his lap and hold him close. Solis meanwhile seems fascinated by Prompto’s glove, he stares at it and attempts to grip onto said glove.

Ignis was sat next to Iris, the duo surprisingly drifting off during their journey and Gladio was reading.

Solis gets whiny the longer they stay on the sea and Prompto decides to lie down on the surprisingly comfortable sofas with Solis. The duo yawn and end up napping together.

Gladio throws a blanket over the sofa to shield them from the sun or try to and neither of the pair stir from this, maybe 6am was too early of a start for them. 

Gladio hears Noctis yawn from the captain’s seat and heads in. 

“Hey princess.” 

“Hey.” Noctis blinks tiredly and glances over at him before his eyes return to the sea.

“Tired?” Gladio asks and Noctis nods.

“I was on baby duty last night. Prom’s stomach was acting up so he slept it off.” Noctis yawns and Gladio places his hand on his shoulder. “Alright stop the boat. Someone else is taking over.”

Noctis doesn’t even protest, he brings the boat to a stop and rubs at his eyes. “...Controls are pretty easy.” he mutters as Gladio scoops him up out of the seat and carries him back to the others.

He’s pretty much asleep in Gladio’s arms by the time Gladio realises there’s nowhere for the prince to lie other than the floor.

So for now he gets put there, near Prompto’s little sofa while Gladio decides to take over controlling the boat, he’s swiftly banned from continuing the moment Ignis wakes up. 

Noctis after that is placed where Ignis was. He naps the rest of the trip near Iris.

* * *  
They splash out for a more expensive room, they’re on the rare occasion allowed to nap due to the long boat trip and the fact they have a few hours until the festival.

Ignis decides instead to leave the room and browse the sights with Gladio and Iris in tow. Prompto is sure Iris only went to give him, Noctis and Solis some alone time.

Noctis sits on the bed, taking off his boots and putting them at the side of the bed before lying down on said bed. 

Prompto smiles at the sight and heads over with Solis in his arms. He bites his lip before speaking up. 

“Can you take Sol for a sec?” 

Noctis sits up and carefully takes Solis from Prompto. Solis whines and Prompto feels guilty so much so he attempts to explain himself to the baby.

“I’ll be back like super quick ok? Just stay with Noct ok?” Prompto says, planting a kiss on Solis’ head. “Be good for daddy ok?”

Noctis blushes a little and gently soothes their son who honestly doesn’t understand any of this. Prompto is going to kill him one day. He’s only making the crush he has on him much worse at this point.

“You forgot to go pi-Pee before we left huh?” Noctis asks earning a whine from his best friend in the process.

“I thought I could hold it! But I’m dying.” he whines at the Prince who snorts a little. “Go on. We’ll be ok.”

Solis looks at Prompto and whines and Prompto looks conflicted as he heads into the bathroom.

Solis wails and Noctis hears a heartbroken cry of “I’m sorry!” practically yelled from the bathroom. 

Noctis tries to get Solis’ attention, trying to distract him until Prompto returns. He hums to him and gently rubs his back and when that fails, he sings which gets Solis’ attention immediately. It’s something from anime but Solis doesn’t know that.

He smiles when Solis calms down and hears the bathroom door open moments later, a flustered blonde quickly coming out.

“Papa’s here buddy don’t wo-” he pauses and looks over at Solis and Noctis, mouth slightly open. “You’re a baby whisperer too huh?” he mutters.

“He likes singing.” Noctis replies, smiling before sitting up. “Can you take him back for a second? I have to pi-”

“Sure!” Prompto interrupts and blushes, apologising before taking Solis back and sitting on the bed with him. “You think your dad would have had a bathroom on that boat.” 

Noctis gets up and agrees, heading over to the bathroom, opening the door but pausing when Prompto speaks again.

“Blue Exorcist.” the blonde mutters.

“Huh?” 

“You were singing something from Blue Exorcist to him.”

“...Oh yeah? What one?” Noctis replies with a smirk. No point in denying it.

“Itteki no Eikyou.” Prompto replies, sticking his tongue out. “We're a magical girl and boy anime house only mister.” 

Noctis laughs a little and rolls his eyes before heading into the bathroom. “Like you’ve ever watched one.”

“Hey! I’ve watched-”

“Other than Sailor Moon.” Noctis replies from behind the door.

Prompto covers Solis’ ears before Noctis hears him clearly say “Fuck you.” with a snort which makes Noctis laugh.

* * *  
Solis wailed again. It was a fairly short cry as Prompto decided to finish the anime song Noctis previously sang to the baby. 

The song seemed to calm Solis and Prompto was so focused on soothing Solis with the song he almost missed Noctis come out of the bathroom.

“You finished the song?” Noctis asks, startling Prompto.

“Dude! Warn a guy first.” Prompto gasps and then makes a sound of confirmation to his question.

Noctis heads over and Prompto scoots up before lying down with Solis. Solis seems happy when Noctis lies next to them. He yawns and smiles a toothless smile.

“Hey sunshine.” Noctis mutters to him and he’s rewarded with their baby flailing. To Noctis it looks like an attempt at dancing honestly. It’s weirdly cute.

Prompting laughs quietly and carefully puts Solis between them. The baby sneezes and looks like an Anak in the headlights, prompting Prompto to blow a raspberry at him wondering how he'll react.

Solis jumps and stares up at Prompto looking utterly confused or as confused as a baby could look. 

Prompto blows another raspberry at Solis and Solis rewards him with a burp. 

“Nice.” Prompto mutters with a snort making Noctis laugh.

* * *  
They undress Solis down to his nappy due to the room being a little warm and worrying the baby might overheat. Said baby attempts to crawl off in the process but the duo manage to keep him in one spot.

Then they decide to undress down themselves to just their boxers. They leave a balcony door open for a breeze, too lazy to put air conditioning on before napping together for a few hours, Solis safely in Prompto's arms.

* * *  
Prompto awakes to cooing and yawns, carefully sitting up and gently holding Solis close. Solis naps peacefully, Prompto smiles and kisses his head.

Prompto spots Iris and the boys in the room and yawns wide. Iris at that point notices he's awake and rushes over, not phased by him and Noctis being half naked. 

“I got you guys something.” she says with a smile and Prompto feels a chill from the breeze. He seems confused before glancing down and panicking, looking back at Iris with a look of embarrassment on his face.

“Y-You did?...Um...Can I just wake him up and we'll um look more...Presentable?” he nervously asks and Iris laughs a little.

“Sure! Do you want me to take Solis?” she asks and Prompto nods, carefully handing the sleeping baby over.

“H-He'll wake up pretty soon. He's due a feed.” Prompto stutters before elbowing Noctis when Iris heads over to Ignis and Gladio. “Dude wake up!” Prompto whisper yells to the Prince.

Noctis doesn't react.

* * *  
It takes several attempts but Prompto manages to wake up Noctis and the duo quickly get re dressed. 

The duo head over to the kitchen where Ignis has set out some sandwiches for the group. Prompto smiles and the duo thank him, grabbing a sandwich each before Iris comes over with Solis.

Solis seems fascinated by her hair, attempting to reach while he clings to her shirt with his other hand.

“Hi buddy~” Prompto coos after he takes his first bite.

Noctis wiggles his fingers at Solis who giggles a little, Prompto nearly chokes over it so much Noctis thumps his back.

“T-That almost k-killed me.” Prompto gasps. “Cuteness overload.”

Noctis rolls his eyes and smiles at Solis. “That's Prompto speak for he's ok just being dramatic.” he mutters to Solis with a smirk, he laughs when he hears a dramatic gasp from Prompto.

“How dare you.” he says in his sassy voice, pulling a face and making Solis giggle harder than before, making Prompto and Noctis start laughing too. “Oh em gee, adorbs.” he mutters, Noctis making a noise of agreement around his sandwich as he takes a bite.

“Gladdy?” Iris looks over at her brother who's currently half way through his second sandwich. 

“What?” he asks, mouth full to which Ignis sighs at.

“Can you take this little cutie?” she coos at the baby and Gladio carefully takes him. 

Solis clings to him as Iris rushes off, quickly returning with a few bags. She thrusts the tiniest one at Prompto.

“It's for Solis but I got ones for you guys too.” she says with a smile. “I hope you like them.”

Prompto quickly finishes his sandwich and fishes in the little bag. He's weirdly excited as he carefully pulls out a tiny Moogle onesie.

His eyes light up as he looks at it. There's a little hood, with a tiny pom-pom antenna and little purple wings. It's adorable and he can't wait to put Solis in it.

Noctis stares, zoning out trying to imagine the baby in his little onesie. Maybe they can put him in it later, he’ll probably gain a new home screen on his mobile from it. 

“Wait...We have ones too?” Noctis asks moments later.

Iris nods and grins, pulling one out identical to Solis’ but adult sized. Prompto gasps and looks over at Noctis. 

“Dude we have to.” he mutters and Noctis can't bring himself to say no.

“Later. After the festival.” Noctis mutters. “Just no pictures of me.”

Prompto pouts but agrees as he holds his onesie. He smiles at Iris and gives her a hug or a side hug. 

“Send me pics later of them.” she whispers to Prompto.

“Will do.” he whispers back.

* * *  
They all head out later for the festival, Noctis carrying Solis while Prompto has the nappy bag across his shoulder along with his camera in hand.

The group part ways. Ignis heading off with Gladio and Iris. The duo seemed rather content to be around each other and Iris seemed happy enough to be around that even if her brother had his arm around the chef’s waist. 

Prompto meanwhile walked around with Noctis and Solis, practically beaming when someone commented on how cute their son was. Noctis being Noctis had no idea how to respond to such so he awkwardly thanked people and agreed with them.

Solis just sat in the baby carrier on his dad's chest and was plain adorable. The usual honestly. Until they had to take a detour and go hunt for a bathroom to change him. He was grumpy at that time and rightfully so.

The trio after that continued to roam around the festival, Noctis explaining what happened last time he came and watching Prompto's eyes light up. He didn't miss the slightly betrayed look Prompto gave him when chocobo chicks was brought up.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that which only lasted for a few moments before Prompto spoke up again.

“...Do you think Gladio and Iggy seemed glad to like abandon us?” he asks and Noctis sighs before nodding.

“Gladio put his arm around Iggy, Prom.” Noctis replied. “So yeah.”

“Oh em gee! I thought I was seeing things!” Prompto gasps.

“Nope. Totally had his arm around him.” Noctis replies popping the p. He smirks a little.

“...You think they're…” 

“Dating?” Noctis asks and Prompto nods. “They've been close for years. Wouldn't surprise me.”

Prompto grins and pulls out his phone. “I'm totally asking them...What if they're married?”

“Prom, neither have rings.”

“Maybe they're allergic.” 

“I think we'd know if they was.” Noctis adds.

Prompto gestures to the baby and his ears, Noctis catching on quickly and covering Solis’ ears much to the baby's dislike.

“...Suddenly all the fuck eyes make sense.” Prompto mutters and Noctis wheezes. 

“...What?” he asks trying not to laugh. 

“I'd see them like giving each other bedroom eyes sometimes. Usually when they thought we was asleep or like busy. At first I thought it was just a weird staring contest”

“Gods if they've been keeping a relationship a secret from me I'll be pissed.” Noctis replies. “Like it's not a big deal but I figure they'd like tell us.”

Prompto pouts and agree.

“Anyway let's enjoy the festival.” Noctis says leading the way. Prompto nods and follows him.

* * *  
The trio explore, wandering around as Prompto takes pictures of the sights. 

They walk around for a while before Prompto carefully pulls Noctis to a stop, bouncing on his feet a little as he does.

“Hey...I gotta go…” he mutters and Noctis gestures to a nearby bathroom with his head. 

“There's one over there Prom.” 

Prompto sighs with relief and rushes off. 

“Bee are bee!” Prompto yells as he practically sprints off.

Noctis watches him with a smile before looking down at Solis.

“That's your father right there. He's a nerd but I love him..He's my nerd.” Noctis mutters to his baby son. “..Least you can't tell him I said that.” 

Solis sneezes and whines, Noctis mutters comfort to him before the duo fall silent as the wait for Prompto. Solis flails on occasion which Noctis finds cute honestly.

He zones out, focusing on the baby. He smiles and gently runs a hand through feathery blonde baby hair. He's so out of it, he misses the mascot coming closer.

He hears a familiar caw and tenses up, eyes widening in fear. Noctis glances up his fears confirmed when he sees Kenny Crow. He freezes honestly, breaking out in a cold sweat.

“Don't come closer. Don't come closer.” Noctis mutters to himself.

Solis wiggles in the baby carrier on Noctis’ chest. He grumbles and frowns. Noctis can't comfort him, too frozen as he stares at Kenny Crow. 

Solis continues to frown and wiggle and Noctis comes to realise this is how Solis expresses anger. Wiggles. Anger wiggles he calls it in his mind.

The baby continues his anger wiggles which in turn makes Kenny come over not realising what the wiggles mean. Noctis feels sick honestly.

The mascot attempts to talk to the terrified Prince and the baby, unaware he's the source of the Prince's fear.

“Noct?” a familiar friendly voice speaks up before the person heads over. Prompto. He looks at Noctis, noticing how terrified he looks.

He notices Kenny and it all makes sense. He also notices that Solis has stopped wiggling but he's managed to notice Kenny. The baby stares looking terrified before he wails loudly and Prompto realises at that point he has to be the knight in shining armour.

He apologises to Kenny Crow and quickly takes Noctis and Solis says far away from the mascot. Far enough for the duo to relax and calm down.

He carefully leads them to a table outside of a food joint and sighs.

“I'm sorry.” Prompto says.

“Why? You got us away from that daemon.” Noctis mutters. “I should be thanking you.”

Prompto smiles softly offering a hand to Noctis to hold. “Don't thank me. My boys was scared, I was just taking you both out of that.”

Noctis grabs his hand and squeezes it. “Can we sit here for a few seconds?”

Prompto nods and looks at Solis.

“It sucks he got scared.” 

“Fear is a normal response to Kenny.” Noctis mutters and Prompto smirks.

“I like him.”

“You like birds.” Noctis replies. “That's why.”

Prompto smiles and sighs.

“I just don't find him scary.” Prompto says, rubbing his thumb against Noctis’ hand. “I'll protect you both from him. Don't worry.”

Noctis smiles softly. 

“Thanks.”

* * *  
Noctis bottle feeds Solis while they sit there, Solis suckles greedily which prompts Prompto to speak up.

“Dude he'll get gas if you let him suckle so quick. He'll be uncomfortable.”

Noctis repositions Solis and adjusts the bottle, Solis suckles slower much to Noctis and Prompto’s relief. 

“There's a Chocobo mascot wandering around. I think you'll like it if you're fine with dancing a Chocobo dance in front of people.”

Prompto blushes but looks excited. Noctis can see a spark in his eyes.

“We'll go find them after I burp him.” Noctis adds, laughing to himself as Prompto does his adorable little victory tune.

* * *  
It takes longer than expected to burp Solis. Noctis wonders if the baby is dragging the waiting around process out or if said baby is having a difficult time.

Unfortunately Solis throws up a little during the process. Noctis’ face draining of colour the moment he gets baby vomit on his sleeve. 

“Prom..We have an issue here.” Noctis speaks up and Prompto quickly rummages in the nappy bag, pulling out baby wipes.

He winces and opens the pack, carefully heading over and wiping Noctis’ sleeve and Solis’ mouth with wet wipes.

“He’s not sick right?” Prompto asks and Noctis shakes his head.

“He’s not fussing...Still want to see that mascot?”

Prompto practically beams and nods, rushing off the moment Noctis stands. The royal smiles as he watches him and then glances down at Solis who flails excitedly.

“He makes it hard not to get excited huh?” he mutters to his son who squeals in response. Noctis laughs and follows the direction Prompto went.

* * *  
They catch up fairly quickly, Prompto having decided to wait for them and the small family head down to the Chocobo mascot.

Prompto beams when said mascot notices them, he beams a little more when the Chocobo mascot waves at them.

Prompto gets called over to do the dance and honestly Noctis has never seen someone so excited. 

Solis flails a little as he stares at the sight, he seems fascinated, he squeals and giggles when the dance starts and gets more vocal than he has been before when Prompto copies the dance.

Noctis likes to think that this is a baby version of cheering Prompto on that or Solis is just making noises because he doesn’t know how to deal with emotions. He snaps a few photos off Prompto’s camera, Solis attempting to grab the camera from his little baby carrier.

The mascot hugs Prompto who returns it eagerly and the trio are on their way waving the mascot bye. Or Prompto is, Noctis just says bye awkwardly and prays the mascot wasn’t the same person from his visit previously.

Up next they head to the chocobo races. Noctis deciding his knight in shining armour deserves another treat.

“You sure you don’t want a go?” Prompto asks.

“Nah I’ll stay on baby duty.” Noctis replies. Plus his back is aching a little and last thing he wants is to annoy it further. 

Prompto asks if he’s sure it’s ok he just goes and Noctis nods.

“Just go have fun.” he says with a smile , glancing down at Solis who’s looking at one of the nearby Chocobos. He’s not completely sure of the adult ones yet.

Noctis strokes his soft blonde baby hair and smiles making his way over to the course to cheer on Prompto as he’s lead away to pick a Chocobo.

* * *  
Prompto had sped through the course in lightning time. Noctis is sure he beat his score from the last time but all that is forgotten the moment he sees Prompto’s bright smile.

Prompto coos over the race Chocobo, giving her a scritch and little cuddle before bidding her goodbye as he hands her back to her owner.

“How was it?” Noctis asks, already knowing the answer.

“Amazing! Noct she’s two and her name is Butterscotch and I would die for her.” the gunner cries.

“Don’t die, I need you for this parenting deal.”

Prompto blushes and smiles.

“No plan to.” he says, biting his lip. “Now let’s go to the prize counter!” 

* * *  
They get back into their hotel room at seven pm. The baby carrier is quickly removed from Noctis’ chest the moment Solis is out of it with a sigh of relief.

Solis is placed into a cot before Prompto and Noctis begin to undress. Prompto without hesitation slips into the moogle onesie Iris got him.

“Aah~ Dude it’s so soft and warm~” he gasps and that’s enough to make Noctis change into his.

Prompto grins and grabs his phone, flicking on his camera app.

“Say Kupo!” he says with a grin, he puts an arm around Noct and the prince reluctantly says it as Prompto takes the photo, then sends the selfie to Iris.

After that they quickly change Solis before dressing him in his moogle onesie too. The duo freeze for a second before Prompto takes many photos, some going to Iris.

“Hey can you send one to me? I want one as my lockscreen.” Noctis asks.

Prompto smiles and quickly sends a couple for him to choose from.

* * *  
They end up ordering room service. Ignis will kill them when he finds out they’re sure but for now it’s a good idea to have ice cream and catch a film on the hotel room’s tv.

Prompto snuggles up to Noctis’ side and Noctis puts an arm around him to get a little more comfortable. He tells himself it’s fine and Prompto looks comfortable and content at his side so he shouldn’t worry.

Prompto’s texting on the advert break. He’s texting Iris and gushing over the baby with her, among other things.

“She’s calling us old for being in bed at seven.” Prompto mutters.

“Tell her we’re only five years older than her.”

Prompto texts back and stretches against Noctis.

“Should I ask about Gladnis?”

“Glad...Nis?” Noctis asks, confused.

“Yeah...Like a couple name. People combine names together.” Prompto replies.

“Oh that explains some stuff...Yeah ask.” 

Prompto grins and texts back, gasping moments later.

“...What? What is it?” Noctis asks.

“...They’ve been dating since they was in high school.”

“What the fuck...How did I not know?”

“Iris says we’re just oblivious.”

Noctis huffs and carefully gets up, Prompto whines and reaches out for him.

“Noo you were comfy.” he huffs before pouting.

Noctis rolls his eyes and smiles.

“I’ll forgot something. I'll be back.” he says heading over to Solis’ cot. Said baby is wiggling around with a frown. “He’s angry.”

“How do you know?” Prompto asks.

“He wiggles and frowns.” Noctis says reaching over to open a drawer on the nightstand.

Prompto gasps and quickly heads over, he laughs a little at the sight and gently strokes Solis’ cheek.

“Dude...This is adorable.” he mutters. “Gods...Noct he’s too cute.”

Noctis smiles and agrees, pulling out the little Carbuncle statue from the drawer and placing it in Solis’ cot.

“Don’t be too grumpy for Carbuncle ok? He’ll let me know how you were.” Noctis mutters and plants a kiss on Solis’ head. 

“Yeah be nice to….Carbuncle???? Why haven’t I seen him?” Prompto mutters, planting a kiss on Solis’ head. The kisses seemed to have quelled the baby’s anger who currently is staring at the statue.

“He’s only appeared to me and Solis. I don’t know why he likes making me look crazy by showing up on photos and not letting others see him.”

“Do they like each other?” Prompto asks.

Noctis nods and smiles. “He made it clear he thinks Sol is cute.” 

Prompto beams and looks down at Solis. He holds onto the cot looking at their son, who’s staring up at him sleepily.

“Sleep. You’ll be sleepy and cranky if you don’t.” Prompto mutters. 

“Also Carby’s waiting for you.” Noctis adds. Solis coos and yawns, Noctis strokes his cheek. “Yeah he’s waiting.”

Solis drifts off soon after, Prompto and Noctis heading back to curl up on the bed and watch their film. They return to their snuggling position and quietly talk to each other once it ends and a new one starts.

They might end up having a film marathon for hours. It extends past when Gladio, Ignis and Iris return at ten and even well past when the trio call it a night.

The boys are sleepy come the fifth or sixth film. They’ve lost count how many have played. They’re honestly blending together at this point plus they’re kind of stuffed due to the fact they ordered a large pizza and shared it together.

Prompto at this point is sluggishly pressed against Noctis and the royal is on his back, occasionally rubbing his stomach just as sluggish. 

Prompto blinks slowly. He yawns and grunts. He wonders if the pizza was too much. Prompto hears a yawn right next to him and decides at that point film night is probably drawing to a close.

Neither have the time to turn the TV off. They just attempt to get comfortable and snuggle more against each other. Prompto’s almost asleep when he feels a kiss against his head. He drifts off with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Carby honestly at times with this 
> 
> Yup I had to slide some Gladnis in there. I like to think these two are so oblivious they missed it and have been at points third wheeling with them due to not knowing they're a couple.
> 
> I think I may have put Prom and Noct on a date but they're too oblivious to realise 
> 
> Side note:  
> Thing that didn't make it in but I've chatted about with the friendo is Solis meeting a bee for the first time. Basically he's a little spooked when it flies but he may love bees/want to pet one. Prom meanwhile has to tell him what this fuzzy creature is.
> 
> * * *  
> Are the anime things references to the english vas or just me being a nerd/sliding an anime song I adore in there.  
> Both honestly. 
> 
> Anyone who doesn't know Prom's english va is in Sailor Moon, he's Tuxedo Mask and Noct's is in Blue Exorcist in Kyoto Saga, he's Todo :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also bee thing that didn't make it but I chatted with friendo about was basically:  
> Prom and Solis was picking flowers for "aunty Luna" and Gladio was watching over them making sure Sol didn't get grubby.
> 
> Sol saw a bee and was like !!! and Prom was like telling him what it was , Sol wanted to touch it and it's stinger but Prom was like nope nope and Prom took the bullet and got stung instead for his bab. Sol was spooked when it flew away


	5. Intermission: Carbuncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much some Solis fluff cause I haven't actually started writing chap 5 just yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured for the time being while I attempt to come up with ideas for chapter 5, there could be a little like oneshot with Carby for now 
> 
> Also Carby likes to make Noct's life difficult at times honestly like dude show yourself

Solis crawls off in the hotel room seemingly to an empty corner. He drools as he crawls as quick as he possibly can. The baby looks excited honestly.

Prompto watches in confusion, watching as his baby giggles and coos at a wall. Sometimes reaching out at thin air, scaring Prompto. 

'Please don't let this place be haunted.' he thinks, staring at the scene before him.

Solis meanwhile sees a fluffy messenger who squeaks at him, he doesn't understand the creature but he likes how fluffy it is and the squeaks make him giggle.

‘Hi!! (* >ω<) missed you too!'

Prompto hears Noctis' phone ping and watches as he reads whatever message he got. He doesn't even look phased by the scene, smiling softly as he glances up between reading.

"Carbuncle's here. That's who Sol's with." he replies calmly watching the messenger move closer to Solis, he sits and allows Solis the freedom to touch his fur. 

Prompto watches their child giggle and pat at the air. It freaks him out but it's only a messenger. It can't be that bad. Still he wishes he could at least see the creature. Least it seems like it's small if Solis can easily reach it.

Carbuncle nuzzles at Solis who squeals with delight. Said baby holds onto Carbuncle's tail softly.

'So cute~ How is something half you so cute~ (ᗒᗨᗕ)' is sent through Noctis' phone. Noctis curses under his breath.

Noctis frowns and flips off the air, Prompto looking at him in confusion. 

"...What are you doing?" Prompto asks looking confused.

"Carbuncle is being a dick. Look!" he shows Prompto his phone. 

"Don't swear in front of the-" Prompto pauses and stares at the screen. It's blank, no messages are even there. 

Prompto looks more confused before holding his head. Is he sick? He should be able to see messages right?

"I-I...I think I'm gonna lie down for a while." he mutters looking lost before turning around and heading to the bed.

Noctis sighs and watches Solis grab at Carbuncle. It's a cute sight but boy does this messenger fuck with his life.

"You're kind of a dick you know?" Noctis mutters to the messenger. "Let him see you."

'(・｀ω´・)'

"Carbuncle."

'Make him a Caelum and I'll think about it'

Noctis chokes, turning scarlet which prompts Prompto to sit up and look over in concern.

"You ok dude?" he asks, concern in his tone.

Noctis coughs and nods.

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry." he replies and Prompto doesn't look convinced but drops it.

Noctis turns back to the messenger and his child and glares at said messenger.

"You can't just say shit like that!" he hisses at Carbuncle. 

'I'll stop when you finally confess (・｀ω´・)'

"Carbuncle." Noctis is dying inside at this point. Why is the messenger like this.

'(・｀ω´・)'

"Fine. No Solis for you." he huffs, picking up his baby son, who whines at being separated from the messenger.

Carbuncle squeaks and Noctis gets a message.

'Blasphemy!'

Noctis smirks and gently rubs Solis' back. He's not putting him down just yet.

'Fine I won't say anything (・｀ω´・)'

"I don't trust that face." 

'Don't worry about it (・｀ω´・)'

"Ominous. Should I trust you?"

'Yes (◕‿◕✿)'

Noctis rolls his eyes and sighs, slowly putting Solis down. Solis squeals and crawls over making Noctis smile.

"You make our kid happy. I'll reluctantly trust you."

'(ᗒᗨᗕ)'

Noctis smirks and lies down on his stomach.

"Will you show yourself to Prom?"

'Will you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

Noctis turns scarlet and chokes again.

"What did I say?!" he hisses at Carbuncle.

'( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'

"I hate you." Noctis huffs.

' You don't (◕‿◕✿)'

Noctis groans and sighs.

"I know." he grumbles watching Solis bat at the messenger, currently attempting to put a fluffy ear in his mouth. "Don't do that sunbeam. You don't know where he's been."

'RUDE ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮'

Noctis laughs as he sees the message, Prompto giving him a weird look as he does. One day hopefully he'll get to see Carbuncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: "It's zero days since he last talked to thin air."  
> Prom: "This is normal????"  
> Ignis: "He's been like this since he was a child."  
> Prom: *concern*
> 
> ☆ ☆ ☆ 
> 
> Also Ignis:  
> I: "Please stop cursing in front of your child. I worry for what his first words will be."  
> N: "...It slips out."  
> I: "Learn to censor it then."  
> G: *has experience censoring himself as an older sib* "My time as come."


	6. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's awoken at Six knows what time. All he knows is it's dark and Prompto is wriggling up a storm next to him. Honestly he's never been awake when Prompto is asleep so at first he chalks it up to something normal the blonde does in his sleep.
> 
> * * *  
> In which Prom has a nightmare about something he's never feared before now also more mutual pining, hopefully some soft fluff content, comfort, adorable smol bean of a baby all that jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while T-T things have been hard mentally and I found it super hard to write for a little bit which sucks 
> 
> Anyhow I hope this is ok and like I've been so nervous to post this and I don't know why :(
> 
> Me: "This isn't a slow burn..."  
> Also me: "It's an offscreen slow burn cause they've been pining for like 3 years."
> 
> Also gonna be honest I literally don't remember writing like 1k of this which baffles me. Ah sleep deprivation

He's awoken at Six knows what time. All he knows is it's dark and Prompto is wriggling up a storm next to him. Honestly he's never been awake when Prompto is asleep so at first he chalks it up to something normal the blonde does in his sleep.

Noctis is ready to attempt to go back to sleep until the sleeping blonde starts talking and he notices Prompto's face is scrunched up and he's damp with sweat next to him. 

"...No." he practically whimpers on repeat before jolting upright and scaring Noctis as he screams "STOP!" as his eyes spring open.

His scream seems to wake the others up.Solis wails, clearly startled awake. But it seems the blonde is too panicked to even hear it. He's drained of colour.

Noctis quickly flicks on a bedside light, brightening up the room. He's pretty sure his heart just punched his ribcage. Does Prompto normally have nightmares?

The blonde is sweating, panting heavily. He should talk to Prompto. See if he can help soothe him.

"Prom?"

Prompto glances over, eyes wide and filled with fear for a second before a shaky gasp leaves him. He quickly puts a hand over his mouth and trembles. Tears beginning to slide down his cheeks.

Noctis takes in the sight and his heart sinks, he drags him in a hug without a second thought, feeling Prompto grip onto his shirt with trembling hands. 

His Moogle onesie quickly gains a wet patch where tears are rapidly falling onto it but honestly he doesn't care not when his best friend is hyperventilating against him.

He keeps a tight hold on him, the blonde muffling a sob of anguish against him. It's heartbreaking to hear along with the frantic gasps in between and tugs at the onesie like he's terrified that if he lets go Noctis will vanish.

He kisses Prompto's head and practically rocks him, holding him as close as possible, muttering over and over how everything is ok as he rubs his back. 

"S-S-Sol." he gasps as he trembles.

Noctis glances over to the cot to see Ignis holding the baby, he's trying to soothe the wailing infant the best he can. He wears a concerned expression that honestly Noctis is sure he's mirroring.

"Iggy has him. He's ok I promise. Just breathe. It's ok I swear.." Noctis carefully starts up breathing exercises and looks relieved when slowly Prompto starts to copy him.

Ignis hums in agreement as he looks at Prompto's trembling form. 

Gladio even looks concerned, asking what happened to which Noctis mouths nightmare. Gladio winces sympathetically, remembering when Iris used to have awful ones.

"N-Noctis." Prompto gasps. He doesn't say his first name fully often. He glances up at the Prince and touches his face almost like he's checking if he's real.

"I'm ok. Don't worry." Noctis glances at Ignis in concern as he rubs Prompto's back.

"Would you like to talk about this nightmare?" Ignis asks. "We can offer reassurance."

Prompto shakes his head.Noctis is pretty sure it was about losing them or he wouldn't be freaking out this badly.

"I promise it won't happen." Noctis mutters to Prompto. "Just a nightmare. We're not going anywhere. None of us."

"You sure?" Prompto asks with a gasp and sniffle. 

"Look at me." 

Prompto sniffles and pulls away from the embrace a little so he can look at Noctis. He sniffles as more tears fall.

Noctis gently holds his face and looks directly at him.

"I promise we're not going anywhere. We're still in the hotel. We're safe. I swear." he mutters, gently wiping the blonde's tears with his thumbs. 

Prompto sniffles and offers a weak smile. 

"Thank you." he says swiping at his own nose. 

He still looks shaken so Noctis carefully flops down with him, loosely holding him in case Prompto wants to break free of the hold.

Prompto glances over at Ignis who's putting a sleeping Solis back into his cot. Ignis glances up at Prompto before he heads back to bed, concern in his eyes.

"'I'll be ok." Prompto mutters. "Just a nightmare."

Ignis glances over at Gladio who sighs.

"Kid'll be fine Iggy. Relax."

Prompto hums in agreement and Noctis yawns next to him. After that Prompto goes quiet, trying like the others to settle back down to sleep.

* * *  
He doesn't sleep again. Anxiety and paranoia keeping him awake. He's checked on Solis and Noctis over five times in the night, got up to use the bathroom about three or four times and paced back and forth in the hotel room a couple of times.

Finally he's back in bed. His stomach feeling awful and his head finally is beginning to erase that awful nightmare. He hopes nightmares concerning Solis and Noctis don't become a regular problem.

He sighs and grips onto Noctis, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *  
Noctis gets a call around lunch time from Wiz. He answers it while Prompto tiredly plays with Solis. Prompto should really take a nap.

Noctis listens to the call and smiles fondly at the news on the other end he receives. He tries to keep it a surprise as Prompto looks over, completely puzzled and only says: "We're going to the Chocobo ranch."

Prompto cheers tiredly, flopping over on the carpet as Solis decides now is the perfect time to munch on his papa's hair.

Prompto whines and complains but can't find it in him to move Solis.

"You shouldn't have lied in his reach." Ignis says.

"He makes he feel comfortable Iggy." Prompto yawns.

"He's your kid so you should be comfortable with him." Gladio pipes up.

Noctis stretches and agrees before everyone packs for check out.

"We're both comfortable with him. He's a ray of sunshine~" the blonde coos.

* * *  
The journey back was long. Prompto slept throughout the entirety of it. He even slept through them dropping Iris back off in Lestallum.

Unfortunately for Ignis case having the only female of the group leave means everything starts to slip and certain people get far too comfortable. 

Another unfortunate case is the weather being miserable so they can't fold up the roof to gain fresh air since a certain royal is dead set on ruining the breathable air.

"Noctis." Ignis sighs, winding the windows down for the well honestly he's lost track how many times he's had to wind them down then back up due to the miserable weather.

"I-It was Prom!" he cries, looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't blame the kid when he can't defend himself." Gladio huffs, he maybe smelling his book to deal with what little fresh oxygen they have. "Fess up Princess."

The royal squirms in his seat, even Solis on his chest looks angry with the current situation. He's been wiggling angrily in Noctis' arms. The only one who's uneffected by this is Prompto.

The blonde is slumped against the royal, breathing softly and blissfully unaware of the fact he's snoozing against the culprit and has been in a danger zone. He's in too deep of a sleep to even care honestly.

After this minor issue the car goes silent, Gladio returning to reading and Solis' baby rage beginning to quell as Noctis blushes over the whole situation.

Ignis sighs.

"I ask next time you give a warning beforehand or at least open a window."

Noctis feels like he's dying of embarrassment. 

"Do you warn when you do it?" Gladio speaks up, snorting a little as the advisor turns a slight red.

"I don't do such a-"

"Yeah you do." Noctis and Gladio reply.

"Carry on this slander and you'll both be served toast." Ignis huffs, smiling to himself as the car fall silent once more.

* * *

The rest of the trip is peaceful. Noctis naps with Prompto and Solis and Ignis and Gladio talk quietly to each other. 

The blonde must be exhausted he's only awake for five or ten minute intervals before drifting back off. Maybe the travelling hasn't helped him either.

"What day is it?" Gladio asks.

"Sunday. Our anniversary is tomorrow." Ignis states, a smile crossing his lips.

Gladio smiles softly. "Want anything special?"

"Your companionship is enough. Our funds are dwindling, I can manage without a gift."

"What if this gift didn't need Gil."

Ignis blushes lightly, gripping the wheel.

"I know what you're implying but we're not alone." 

"We could set them up camping."

Ignis sighs as he focuses on the road.

"Have them camp closer and I'll think about it."

"So that's a yes babe?"

Ignis glances back at him. 

"It's a we'll see...Darling."

* * *  
Prompto wakes up fully and stays awake when they're about ten minutes away from the ranch. It seems he's forgotten their destination, probably due to how exhausted he'd been previously.

"We're heading to the Chocobo ranch." Ignis says before Prompto asks. He smiles when Prompto does a stage whisper victory jingle.

"I've missed Sugar~" he coos, thinking about his blue Chocobo. He's excited to see her.

"She's had companionship with Spice." Ignis states. "He's rather protective of her." Truly he's baffled how Prompto and Noctis' Chocobos managed to become an item quicker than their obviously pining owners.

"Astrals they're adorable." Prompto sighs, looking out of the window. "So why did we come? No complaints, I'd happily raise Sol here."

"Noct got a call. He's keepin' it under wraps." Gladio answers. 

"Suppose we'll find out when we arrive then." Ignis chirps up, earning sounds of agreement from the back seats.

* * *  
Noctis is just about awake by the time the park up. He's surprisingly the first one out with Solis who's flailing happily back in the baby carrier on Noctis' chest.

Ignis and Gladio are trailing behind, keeping a watchful eye while Prompto decides to rush ahead to catch up with Noctis and Solis.

Solis squeals at his arrival and jams a fist into his mouth. It's extremely cute and makes Prompto and Noctis smile.

"Hi baby~" Prompto coos as Noctis also talks to the baby.

"Hey Sunshine."

Both are rewarded with a cute giggle from Solis before they fall into a comfortable silence as they walk.

"Sooo…" Prompto speaks up after a few minutes. "What's the surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Noctis replies with a smirk. 

Prompto snorts and agrees. 

"Can I get a hint though? A iddy biddy hint."

"Chocobos."

Prompto gives him an unimpressed look which makes him laugh.

"You'll find out in like a second."

Prompto pouts, it's adorable and too much for his crush themed feelings so he stares down at Solis who's staring at...Honestly Noctis has no idea what he's looking at but he seems happy enough.

Honestly he wishes he could kiss off Prompto's pout but he's sure he'd die of he tried. That or scare off Prompto and that's the last thing he wants.  
* * *  
They head off to a stable which confuses Prompto, more so when he spots Sugar and Spice together.

"Is she ok? What's happening?" Prompto asks, anxiety rising. She's sitting down, she doesn't seemed to have noticed the company as Spice preens her.

"She's fine. She's not sick don't worry." Noctis replies.

"Sugar?" Prompto calls for his Chocobo who kwehs softly when she notices him but makes no effort to move which worries him more. She usually heads over.

Spice meanwhile heads over to greet Noctis and Solis. Solis whines, still unsure but the bird is gentle and Noctis carefully let's Solis pet him.

"He's soft." Noctis reassures the baby. "I'll keep you safe." 

Prompto melts a little at that as he heads over to Sugar who ruffles her feathers and makes herself look like a blue cloud almost.

It takes Prompto a second to notice as the bird readjusts she's in a nest. He gasps and stares at her before looking over at Noctis.

"Wiz said he found them like this. She's been incubating it for two weeks now but Spice wouldn't let anyone near at first so he waited to call us." Noctis replies. "He's protective. I get it." He pats his bird's neck softly and smiles.

Prompto gets it too but all he can do is sob and babble to his Chocobo about how happy he is. He knows it's an ugly sob but he's too happy to care as he congratulates her.

Sugar kwehs and nuzzles him, almost trying to comfort him. 

Ignis and Gladio watch, talking to each other.

"It would be laughable how the birds got together before their obviously pining owners if it wasn't so bloody painful." Ignis mutters.

"Hopefully they confess before the kid turns ten." Gladio mumbles back. 

"Ten is extreme. I'd say three." Ignis replies.

"Generous. Wanna bet on it?"

"Name your price darling."

"Twenty Cup Noodles." 

"That's ridiculous." Ignis mutters.

"Fifteen then?" 

"No Gladiolus."

"Ten that's the lowest I'll go. Deal?" Gladio offers an outstretched hand.

Ignis sighs and shakes it.

"Fine. Ten it is. And if I win?"

"Ten cans of Ebony. Only fair."

Ignis agrees and offers him a smile. "Perhaps we should leave them alone and check on our own birds."

Gladio agrees,putting an arm around Ignis' shoulder and leading him out.

* * *  
"How long till the chick hatches?" Prompto asks when he, Noctis and Solis head out of the barn finally.

"Three weeks left I think." 

Solis flails and Prompto leans down to kiss his head.

"Yeah there's gonna be a baby chick~" he coos to Solis.

"I mean we already have two Chocobos on the party. What's one more?"

"Two?" Prompto asks confused. "We'll have five."

"No. You and our little Chocobo chick he-." 

Prompto gasps and covers Noctis mouth, he looks betrayed and a tad disgusted when Noctis licks his palm to free himself.

"Ew!" the blonde cries, quickly moving his hand and wiping it on Noctis. The royal complains a little about that to which Prompto replies by sticking his tongue out.

Noctis laughs and Solis begins to fuss in his baby carrier.

"I think he's due a feed." Prompto says and Noctis agrees.

"I'll do it when we get to the Caravan."

* * *  
When Solis is fed it turns into an late afternoon nap for the trio. Prompto curled up against Noctis' side and Noctis holding both of Solis and Prompto close.

Prompto snores a little, Solis drools on Noctis' shirt but he loves both of them and wouldn't trade them for the world. Having them next to him usually is warm and comforting but currently it's not helping him out.

He seems to be having a nightmare if his scrunched up face and little noises of discomfort are anything to go off.Prompto cuddles him, nuzzling him in his sleep which seems to help rid the nightmare as Noctis' face relaxes again and the noises of discomfort stop.

None of them seem to notice a certain shield snapping a picture of them and proceeding to send it to Iris saying how he wonders how they're still oblivious pining dorks when they're like this.

He receives back a response of various crying emojis and heart eyes along with cute in capital letters then he feels familiar arms wrap around him and he practically leans into them. He knows by scent alone it's Ignis. He always wears this fancy cologne that he can't name but smells amazing.

"You realise he won't be pleased by this. It would be treason if it was anyone else."

Gladio rolls his eyes and smirks.

"I know."

Ignis watches as he sends photos of Solis to Prompto and Noctis' phone. They beep and Prompto grunts, planting a sleepy kiss on Solis' cheek before going still again.

"Figured they'd want some." Gladio says.

Ignis smiles and agrees.

"I'd like one too." he mutters.

"...A baby or a photo?" Gladio asks.

Ignis sighs and lifts his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Photos."

Gladio quickly sends them off muttering about how that could have been taken differently.

* * *  
Prompto is bathing Solis' in the sink. Gladio and Ignis have gone off to set a tent up a small trek away on some nearby ruins. Prompto has no idea why they're doing that when they paid for the caravan but he supposes it can get cramped in here.

Solis is beginning to adjust to bathtime. He's content to just stare at Prompto and smile whenever the blonde talks to him or sings to him. Prompto thinks he's a precious bean but Noctis would be offended at him calling their baby a bean again.

"Hey Noct?" Prompto calls out as he washes Solis' baby hair.

"Mm?" 

"What would be Sol's title? Like it doesn't really matter to me but like what's in classed as?" Prompto asks.

"...A Prince too I guess." 

Prompto looks confused by this.

"Ok so none of us really have kids before we get married. Granted the Astrals made him."

"...But how can you both be Princes?" Prompto asks.

Noctis shrugs. "Just can work that way. I mean I might turn into a Duke if I got married before being on the throne."

"So what's the female version?" 

"Duchess."

"And two dudes are just like Dukes?" Prompto asks, earning a shrug in response.

"I mean there's been gay Kings and Queens but like they also have like three lovers too." 

Prompto chokes.

"We don't do that anymore!" Noctis yells, face red. "Rulers can marry whoever."

"What about commoners?" Prompto asks, hoping it didn't give him away.

"Falls under anyone Prom. They'd just become a Duke or Duchess or Prince or Princess if they married a King or Queen."

Prompto drains at the thought, he's not good enough to be a possible future Prince or possible Duke.

He zones out as he rinses Solis' hair before beginning to wash him and it's Noctis' voice that snaps him back seconds later, oblivious to Prompto's reaction due to the blonde's back facing him.

"Prince Solis Argentum-Lucis Caelum...Is kind of a mouthful."

Prompto hums in agreement.

"I like it though."

"Me too." the Prince replies.

Prompto hums before Noctis speaks up again.

"Want to go for a drive?"

"But Iggy will be-"

"I think they're busy Prom. We'll be back before they know."

Prompto sighs and looks at Solis, smiling a little as the baby looks around.

"Fine just let me rinse the suds off him and dry him off."  
* * *  
The trio head to the car after Prompto redresses Solis and straps him up in the baby carrier on Noctis' chest. Solis flails at the sight of the car before yawning widely which makes Noctis rub his cheek.

"You sleepy?" he asks the baby who stares before sneezing.

Noctis looks confused and Prompto shrugs before glancing at Noctis.

"Who's driving?" the blonde asks, startling as Noctis lobs the keys at him. 

"You drive. Sol will probably mess with the horn."

Solis squeals at the sound of his name and the boys laugh, they take it as his version of agreeing with Noctis.

* * *  
Prompto flicks on the radio as he drives, Noctis flicking through the songs or turning scarlet when Prompto sings, smiling softly at him but the blonde seems oblivious to that.

A song plays and Prompto taps the steering wheel to the beat. Noctis doesn't have a clue what it is but Prompto sings along happily:

'Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream she said  
The one that makes me laugh she said  
Threw her arms around my neck  
Show me how you do it and I'll promise you  
I'll promise that I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you'

Noctis huffs and quickly switches the station earning a whine from Prompto. Last thing he wants to imagine is some girl throwing her arms around Prompto's neck.

"I don't like it." the prince mutters as flimsy explanation before he quietens down for the new station's song. Neither of them know the song they assume is jazz. 

'Love is funny, or it's sad  
Or it's quiet, or it's mad  
It's a good thing or it's bad  
But beautiful  
Beautiful to take a chance  
And if you fall you fall  
And I'm thinking I wouldn't mind at all'

The duo turn scarlet at the song, all sappy and sweet, seeming to be about falling in love and it's cute and all but it's making him die inside imagining Noctis in a suit slow dancing to something similar with him at a fancy event.

Noctis meanwhile seems to have ascended to the Astral plane or he's zoning out honestly it's hard to tell. The only one seeming to have a good time is Solis. Every new song is a new exciting thing for him.

Prompto gulps and quickly switches over the station to something more modern that is less sappy and something he actually knows. Noctis probably has too judging by the look of recognition in his eyes.

'Your love, your love, your love I miss that  
Your love, your love, your love I want that  
Your touch, your touch, your touch I need that'

Noctis turns red and stares at Prompto as he sings, the blonde locking eyes with him and pausing. A blush dusting across his freckled cheeks and his mouth slightly open.

The moment feels like it lasts forever when actually it's a few seconds before a squeal from Solis quickly snaps Prompto's attention back to the road. The blonde panics and quickly turns the wheel so they're back in the lane fully.

Noctis gently runs a hand through Solis' blonde baby hair who settles instantly at that. The duo apologise to him, more Prompto for taking his eyes off the road for a second.

Solis coos and attempts to reach the radio, it seems all is forgiven.

* * *  
They manage to fill the car up and get back just in time as Gladio and Ignis return to check on them. It's a panic dashing into the caravan but somehow they manage.

After that the couple go and pick up supplies for dinner which leaves Prompto alone with Noctis and the baby. He smiles and turns on a portable radio in the caravan and scoops Solis up in his arms.

Solis squeals at the cheesy old pop song on the radio. He doesn't understand it but he rather enjoys his papa holding him and singing. 

Prompto laughs a little at him and holds him close, dancing a little to the cheesy song making Solis cling to him and peek over his shoulder.

Noctis notices their son's excited expression and smiles at him. Sure he can laugh at Prompto singing the sometimes gibberish lyrics but honestly it's kind of a cute scene as a whole. Their baby squealing in delight at points and smiling a gummy smile and his crush bouncing around and singing to said baby.

Noctis laughs when Prompto turns around to him and pulls a silly face before going back to singing. Prompto sings out to Noctis in the tune "Come join us~" to which Noctis blushes and shakes his head. He wouldn't be caught dead dancing to a song so cheesy.

Prompto just sighs dramatically and carries on before pausing on the singing to talk to Solis, who has no idea what's being said but he's having the time of his life.

"Daddy doesn't want to have fun with us little dude." he mutters to the baby who attempts to grab a piece of Prompto's hair.

Noctis sighs and speaks up, he makes it seem like it's a hassle but Prompto can tell by the smile on his face he's not too fussed.

"Fine. Next song I'll join you."

"Even if it's a cheesy one?" Prompto asks.

"Sure but all I know is the waltz and there's not enough room for that." Noctis replies.

"We'll lead then. Won't we Sol?" Prompto smiles, voice rising in pitch to Solis who coos. He doesn't understand but he likes hearing his parents speak, bonus if it's to him.

Noctis smiles and waits for the next song.

* * *  
Ignis finds the small family dancing in the caravan, he was going to say dinner was ready but he can't bring himself to interrupt this moment.

Prompto leads/makes a dance up and Noctis mirrors it, Solis squeals happily when he manages to lock eyes with Noctis making the boys smile at how precious their baby is.

Ignis decides to wait until the song is over before speaking up. The duo startles and Solis reaches out for Ignis with a coo.

Ignis smiles and heads over, taking the baby.

"Apologies, I didn't want to interrupt but dinner is ready." 

Noctis' stomach growls and he heads out first with a blush. Prompto meanwhile trails behind and stops Ignis before he leaves.

"Iggy I have a problem."

Ignis looks concerned and goes to reply but Prompto continues.

"N-Not a medical thing or like anything!" the blonde blurts out. 

"Are you certain?" Ignis asks, adjusting his hold on Solis so he can place a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "This will stay between us don't worry. Unless it's a safety concern obviously." 

Prompto nods and blushes, biting his lip and glancing at Solis. The baby coos and sneezes, whining moments later. He mutters over and over how it's ok before talking to Ignis.

Hearing that it'll stay between them gives him a little more confidence. He swallows and breathes out before looking up at Ignis.

"I'm in love with Noct." the blonde says, surprised his voice isn't shaking. His palms sweat and he gulps, why is he so nervous telling Ignis this? 

Ignis smiles at him and Prompto looks confused.

"Aren't you surprised?" 

"No. I already knew. I've known since you both were teenagers, you looked rather smitten with him at times. I'm surprised Noct didn't pick up on it." Ignis replies making Prompto's jaw drop.

"...W-Who else knows?" he asks.

"Gladio, Iris, your father to name a few."

"C-Cor knows?" the blonde asks.

Ignis nods. "It's not hard to miss truthfully."

Prompto groans and sighs. 

"Any other problems?" Ignis asks, gently removing his hand from Prompto's shoulder and repositioning Solis in his own arms.

"Yeah...One more...I want to...I want to express my love to him. I don't know how."

"How about something simple that will get the message across?" Ignis asks. 

"...Can you help me?"

Ignis smiles and nods.

"What do you want to do?"

"Make a message with something sweet." Prompto says. "Like chocolates or something?"

Ignis feels proud of him for gaining the confidence to make the first move.

"We can manage chocolates. What do you want it to say?"

"Um...I like you." Prompto says with a crimson face. Astrals this man is precious.

Ignis can work with this. He would have personally added a 'Will you be my boyfriend?' to the mix. But baby steps, he'll try and see if Prompto's brave enough to add that later.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Prompto asks, looking terrified. It's heartbreaking to see honestly.

"I'm doubtful Prompto."

"But-"

Ignis carefully leads the way out with Solis and Prompto follows.

"Just take a few deep breaths and try to enjoy dinner. I promise you, it'll work out."

Prompto swallows and nods, Ignis handing him back Solis and the blonde heading over to sit near Noctis with the baby.

Ignis sighs. 

"He's just as oblivious." the advisor mutters to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noct king of denial, someone please save this man
> 
> * * * 
> 
> Unlike me they have cute chocobo names XD I named mine after Prompto and boy do I get confused 
> 
> * * *  
> Prom sending a selfie with Solis the moment Noct named him: 'Meet your grandson!!!'
> 
> Cor: *low-key hoping his boy didn't follow in his footsteps* 'You didn't steal him right?'
> 
> Prom: >:( 'No!'
> 
> * * *  
> I legit searched up titles. Like I looked up titles and thought about that more than id Regis is actually alive in this or not. Honestly still don't have any idea on that
> 
> * * *  
> I forgot to put the songs so here we go:  
> \- Just like heaven by The Cure   
> \- But beautiful (I listened the Lady Gaga version so we'll say that)  
> \- Home by BTS
> 
> Also the cheesy song Prom's singing and dancing to with Sol I imagined it as Mmmbop (this is the second thing I've done for something with that song XD I dunno why)
> 
> With Prom and Sol dancing with Noct I didn't decide on a song so feel free to imagine something cause my sappy arse was listening to jazz love songs or something while writing so XD
> 
> No lie I almost made them go dance out in the rain like musicial style


	7. Intermission: Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solis gets his first ever story told to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is a slow process so I hope this is ok for now T-T
> 
> Mental health is bleh and I'm currently kind of bleh cause of a migraine attack from last night really screwing with me. So drained T-T but I didn't want to leave this without something so little oneshot until the chapter is finished

Prompto sat outside on a camping chair with Solis, the baby boy was wrapped up nice and toasty in a blanket covered in chocobo patterns.

Noctis sat close by, fiddling with his phone. He was playing Kings Knight against Gladio, the duo focused on a boss battle on their screens so much they seemed to block out the outside world.

Ignis meanwhile was preparing supper. The heavenly scent of Prompto's favourite green curry filling the air. Prompto's stomach growls loudly, making him blush but thankfully only Solis notices.

Solis stares at his papa in confusion before letting out a tiny whine. He's basically a baby burrito at this point in his blanket. Gladio called it swaddling but Prompto prefers calling Solis a baby burrito. It sounds cuter to him.

Said baby burrito is due a feed but the bottle warmer hasn't finished just yet so sadly Solis has to wait a little longer. 

Prompto hums trying to think of a way to distract him or just entertain him before and probably during his feed. Would he like a story? They've yet to read to him yet so maybe he could try that.

He hears a grumble from Noctis and glances over. Maybe he can help with the story.

"Noct? You busy?" 

"Nah. Can't revive." he huffs. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna tell Sol his first ever story. Want to join in?"

"All I have is fishing tales." the Prince replies, nocting Prompto's face drop a little.

"Come listen then. This is a super special moment. Astrals I hope he likes it." Prompto says just as Noctis gets up and sits on the ground near him much to Ignis' dislike.

"I doubt he'll understand a word of it. I think he just likes hearing our voices." Noctis replies.

Prompto agrees and looks at Solis.

"Is the baby burrito ready?"

Noctis looks at the baby and smiles, Solis coos at him.

"Taking that as a yes." Prompto says, readjusting Solis in his arms before starting.

* * *  
"Ok so this is about four friends on a quest. A dark haired elf prince named...No-Nocturnal who's a nap king pretty much, he likes animals and fishing too. Just brings out a softer side to him-"

Gladio snorts and Prompto shoots him a look. 

"W-What?" the blonde stutters.

"Nothin'." the shield replies, amused.

Prompto bites his lip before going back to his story.

"He's got an fancy advisor from a foreign land who's a white and gold humanoid with golden horns coming from his white hair and a tail. He's got green eyes, no pupils and he's probably the smartest of the party and an amazing cook. His name is...Igneous."

"That would be a rock type Prompto. It's formed by-" Ignis starts but Noctis stops him.

"This is us huh?" he asks, amused which makes Prompto turn scarlet.

"N-No.." he stutters. 

"What am I?" Gladio asks, smirk on his face.

"Hush and let him continue." Ignis says, soft smile on his lips.

"Um...So there's a guard...He's huge and a centaur...Who doesn't like wearing shirts, likes reading...He's smart too but in a different way to the advisor. He's basically got a brown mullet and amber eyes...Horse part matches the hair-"

Noctis chokes and Gladio rolls his eyes but seems amused.

"It's not a mullet."

"It is too." Noctis replies. "What's the centaur's name?"

"...So he's called um….Geranium."

Noctis laughs a little muttering about how it sounds like an old person's name but Prompto sticks with it.

"Finally there's a combo creature in the party. He's a harpy phoenix combo-"

"Aren't harpies usually all girls?" Noctis asks.

"They're guys too in my story." Prompto replies.

"...Blondie wants to be a bird." Gladio pipes up.

Prompto pouts and looks at Solis.

"They ruining the story buddy?"

Solis whines and Prompto plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Shh it's ok, papa's gonna finish it."

The baby burrito coos which hasn't stopped being any less cute to Prompto.

"Ok so harpy phoenix. He's nothing really special just some pleb adopted by one of the coolest warriors known to the land. He likes photography but kinda hard with wings so he uses his bird feet instead." Prompto says.

"The prince would disagree with that. He'd say something else." Noctis speaks up.

"What would he say?" the blonde asks.

"You've always been too self conscious. You get hung up thinking you're the weak, useless nobody. You try to make us feel better to make up how you feel about yourself." 

Prompto stares at him, speechless but Noctis continues.

"I'm impressed, constantly watching out for your friends like that. It takes something special. And that something special defines who you are." 

Prompto swallows and blinks. He knows that's aimed at him completely and it's honestly touching.

"So you really think I'm doing ok?" he asks and Noctis offers him a soft smile.

"Yeah I do." 

Prompto blushes a tad and swallows, clearing his throat before a soft smile crosses his lips and he quickly goes back to the story.

"So the harpy phoenix is called Pr...Pronto and like they're all on a quest to find one ring."

"To rule them all?" Gladio speaks up and Noctis looks over his eyes lighting up. 

"What? No no. It's a ring with the power to help destroy the plague on the world. Destroy evil, all that stuff...How can one ring rule over everyone?" Prompto says, looking puzzled.

"I'll explain it later." he says and Prompto nods.

Prompto gently repositions Solis in his arms and returns to the story. Noctis taking the bottle out of it's warmer, testing it on himself before offering to feed Solis.

Prompto carefully handed their son over and Noctis got to work on bottle feeding him. The little baby seemed content,drinking greedily at first before Noctis changed the angle to make him slow down.

"So Geranium and Igneous was off getting directions to the group's next goal while Nocturnal and Pronto was fishing. Well Nocturnal was. Pronto was flying above the water pointing out where the fish were." Prompto spoke.

"Pronto swooped down once the Prince caught something and princess over there decided to make a move and kiss him. Surprisingly bird boy didn't burn down the whole dock." Gladio adds.

"H-Hey! Don't change the story!" Prompto cries.

"It seemed the shield had lost his bet and owed the advisor his reward." Ignis adds.

"B-Bet? Why did they bet?!" Prompto stutters and Noctis stares at the pair trying not to drop the bottle onto the baby.

"If the advisor and shield have a bet they're being tried for treason." Noctis huffs.

"Not treason. Wouldn't hold up." Gladio replies.

Prompto whines and sighs.

"Guuys! You ruined my story!" he groans and buries his head in his hands, spreading his fingers to glance at Noctis and Solis. The sight of the Prince bottle feeding their baby just makes Prompto feel soft. He smiles softly and sighs. Astrals, he's smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can imagine is Prom having a moment when Gladio showed him swaddling with Solis and him taking several photos of his little burrito  
> * * *  
> The story Prom is telling is slightly an AU I have with the boys but haven't done anything with minus the name changes obviously. Only thing it had was the species change and like dad Cor nothing else was thought up and the quest plot was basically thought up on the spot. 
> 
> Yes I made Noct an elf prince for some reason. 
> 
> Iggy I think is based of a tiefling? I think they're called I don't play dnd but I find the species cool looking. 
> 
> Gladio just for some reason my brain screamed make him a centaur probably cause I imagine like him they'd be powerful I guess
> 
> As for Prom just I wanted him to be a birb and also phoenix cause he dies a lot in game so yep (he's trying his best)  
> * * *  
> Also one ring to rule them all, lord of the rings reference. I haven't read the books but I liked the films.   
> * * *  
> Originally Prom would tell a story of a dragon prince falling for a commoner and it would still be based on the boys but I felt too unhappy and self conscious to stick with that so more fantasy au slid in  
> * * *  
> Prompto coming up with names for his story: "Have it similar to their names but not fully. Also big guy still needs a flower name."


	8. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto feels nervous about the possibility of confessing and Noct remains as oblivious as ever to the cause of his nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long :( main issue was it was extremely hard to write this due to mental health draining me of ideas and motivation but I managed to slowly finish this chapter
> 
> Sorry it's a little shorter than the others :(
> 
> Also E3 I've been watching that 😅 and I wasn't sure if it was wise to post this during that but I've bit the bullet so here we are 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Another thing is I was super nervous about posting this. I've felt super insecure about my writing and just felt like I wasn't very good. Still don't but I decided to force myself to post plus I've worried this chapter is ooc and I dread that 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also heads up there's an injury in this chapter with some blood. I don't think I described it in detail but fair warning in case if you want to skip it just go all the way to: Prompto was on the phone (and you're good :))

Dinner is difficult to say the least. Prompto struggles to eat but after taking way longer than everyone else and feeling insecure about it, he manages to clear his plate.

He's quiet which worries Noctis but the royal doesn't get a chance to ask as Prompto is already on his feet, plate in hand. His arms are trembling pretty badly which honestly is a little concerning but Noctis chalks it up to Prompto's anxiety. He doesn't know why he's anxious though.

The question of "Are you ok?" is on the tip of Noctis' tongue until he hears a smash and quickly looks over to the source. Prompto dropped his plate. 

The blonde curses under his breath and apologises, quickly trying to pick up the plate shards. He's only wearing one glove, the other hand bare minus the black fabric around his finger.

"Prompto." Ignis speaks up, concern on his face. 

Prompto continues trying to pick the mess up. He's cut up his exposed fingers a little on his gloved hand. It's nothing too bad but they're bleeding a little. His other hand it's hard to tell how bad it is but his palm is all bloody and that's a bit worrying to Ignis.

Gladio glances over and heads over just as plate shards coated in blood drop from Prompto's hands. The shield carefully grabs him and hoists him off the ground and away from the scene.

"You're hurting yourself kid. Stop." Gladio says. He knows the gunner is in shock, he doesn't seem to even feel the pain due to adrenaline. Prompto shoots him a confused look before Ignis takes over and quickly ushers him into the caravan.

That's when Noctis gets to see the accident. He stares and shields Solis from it. It's a little bloody which honestly doesn't look great. Bonus they've run out of potions so all they have is good old first aid kits.

"What happened?" Noctis asks, a little paler than usual. He's seen worse and yet the thought of Prompto getting hurt sickens him. Granted the thought of any of them getting hurt sickens him. "It wasn't his wr-" he can't bring himself to ask that.

"He cut up his fingers and hand." Gladio replies. I think the hand was worse. Hard to tell. He looked like Anak in the headlights."

Noctis sighs and stares at the shards.

"It looks worse than it is." Gladio sighs causing Noctis to glare at him.

"How do you know." he hisses at the shield.

"Just have a feeling."

"A feeling won't prove shit and you know it. It looks like a fucking crime scene Gladio." Noctis continues to glare, trying not to raise his voice.

"Getting pissy at me won't solve shit and you know it. Just look after Sol."

Noctis looks down at the baby and sighs. Gladio's right. 

The Prince gently strokes Solis' cheek with a shaky hand. When did his hands start shaking? His baby son clings to him, Noctis knows if his finger gets too close to the baby's mouth his son can and will drool all over it.

"It's gonna be ok." he mutter over and over as Gladio sweeps up the mess. But Noctis knows he's just telling himself that because honestly Solis has no idea what's happened.

* * *  
Ignis comes out of the caravan maybe five or ten minutes later. It feels like it's been an eternity due to the high levels of stress. Noctis and Gladio had snapped again at each other at one point as Gladio cleaned up.

But after a few moments of silence that felt like hours, they both apologised to each other thankfully before Ignis had appeared.

"How was it? Is it bad?" Noctis asks, sitting up a little being careful not to jostle Solis in his arms.

"The fingers was fairly tame. Only required some plasters around the cuts. His hand was rather messy and a little deeper but I was able to stem the bleeding, clean it up and bandage it up nicely." 

Noctis still looks concerned, Ignis exhales, rubbing one of his temples. He looked tired honestly probably due to the situation previously.

"I can assure you he's fine, your highness. He's just lying down, trying to relax." 

Noctis gets up carefully with Solis in his arms, heading into the caravan causing Ignis to sigh.

"He didn't handle this well. Did he?" Ignis asks to which Gladio shakes his head.

"Jumped to conclusions and figured the worst, got pissed off. When I told him what happened he looked like I'd told him something seriously horrific." Gladio looks up at Ignis. "Why was blondie shaking like a leaf back before he dropped it?"

"You mustn't share this but he was planning on confessing to Noct at some point but it seems anxiety took over regarding that trail of thought and lead to panic." Ignis replies.

"...You think he'll go through with it?" 

"I'm unsure but honestly I don't want a repeat of this. Last thing I want is him working himself up to the point where he's hurting himself without realising or making himself unwell." Ignis sighs and carefully takes off his glasses, cleaning them with a cloth from his pocket.

"Same here. Kid looked pale enough when you whisked him off."

* * *  
Prompto was on the phone when Noctis entered. He could see the hand bandaged up and winced. The other had his fingers covered in cartoony moogles. It seemed that's all that were available 

"...Just y'know panic attack." he said, not noticing Noctis immediately.

Noctis figures he's talking to Cor. He can probably figure out what Cor's saying:

"Are you ok?"  
"Are you sure?"

Stuff like that, he's known Cor for longer than he's known Prompto, mostly due to the fact that the Marshal is basically a ninja when it comes to hiding the fact he's got a ray of sunshine for a son.

"Yeah I'm fine I promise." Prompto says,adjusting the phone a little. The bandaged hand is hurting, Noctis can tell from the quick flashes of pain on Prompto's face but Prompto won't admit it. Instead he masks it.

"Iggy patched me up...N-No you don't need to come." Prompto gasps and looks guilty moments later. "Wiz's Chocobo Ranch but- Dad it's hours away for you." he swallows and catches a glimpse of Noctis, he mimes help and Noctis snorts.

'Can't stop Cor.' Noctis mimes back and Prompto sighs.

"You'll be driving for hours." Prompto pauses to listen and swallows. "You're already packing up huh?"

Prompto sighs moments later and accepts defeat. He feels guilty for his dad coming hours out of his way but Cor seems to have made up his mind. Noctis heads over, sitting next to the blonde, he's able to hear Cor at this distance.

"Just be careful ok? You've got someone super special who wants to meet you." Prompto says, ruffling Solis' baby hair with his free hand.

There's a hum of agreement from Cor before he speaks up. "All I've seen so far is pictures. I look forward to seeing him."

Solis squeals and smiles at Prompto, more so when said blonde baby talks him.

"Yeah~ Grandpa's coming! You like that Sunbeam?" he coos. "Did you hear him?" he asks the phone. 

Noctis hears a fond sound from Cor on the phone and finds himself smiling. Solis was already working his magic.

"I've missed you pops." Prompto says, biting his lip.Tears form in his eyes. "Love you."

"Missed you too Chocobo. Love you too." 

Hearing that seems to open up the floodgates. Tears trickle down his cheeks. He's honestly missed hearing his dad call him Chocobo. It's something he's been affectionately called since he was a baby. 

He feels embarrassed knowing full well he tends to keep in touch with Cor a lot. It's only been a week since they last spoke. He'd gushed about Solis and how he wondered when more of his little personality will show.

Noctis supports Solis with one arm and pull Prompto into a hug. Prompto isn't usually like this so Noctis chalks it up to the stress of the recent accident with the added fact he simply missed his dad.

"Are you that sad that I'm coming to you?" Cor says and Prompto snorts wetly, swiping at his eyed with two fingers with plasters on them.

"Nah. Just don't leave a path of destruction in your wake." Prompto sniffled.

"No promises. Try to rest before I get there."

That manages to draw a laugh from Prompto, who then smiles softly before wishing his dad goodbye and lying down on the bed.

"M'tired." he mutters as Solis stares at his hands curiously. "Papa hurt himself. But it's ok." he explains to the infant who coos and gently grabs a finger.

Noctis carefully unlatches Solis, who whines but quickly settles when Noctis lies next to Prompto with him and he's free to grab his papa's finger again.

"Sleep it off then. You look exhausted." 

Solis shrieks randomly startling the pair. They both stare at him in complete shock.

"Astrals…" Prompto mutters.

"You ok?" Noctis asks the baby who drools and squeals. "...Happy shriek then." 

Prompto nods and laughs tiredly. 

"You happy I'm tired or just happy in general or happy to see me?" 

Solis coos and attempts to escape Noctis' arms. He doesn't get anywhere so Prompto moves closer to which he's rewarded with a happy shriek.

"Happy to see you." Noctis says, glancing down at Solis. He smiles softly and Prompto almost melts.

"Can't say I've ever had someone so excited to see me." Prompto mutters, slowly closing his eyes. 

Noctis glances at him before moving on his back with Solis. He doesn't want to feel creepy and watch his best friend, crush and other father of their baby attempt to sleep.

"I mean probably a lot of things are exciting to him so I'm not special but...It's nice having someone so excited to see you...Makes you feel good. Like I'm actually doing good at this parenting deal." Prompto says, eyes closed. He's too drained to open them. "Just makes me feel like I'm loved."

"We love you." Noctis replies. "Solis adores you. Don't forget that."

"He adores you too." Prompto smiles as a blush dusts his cheeks. "I love you guys too."

Noctis will deny staring at that point but his heart punches his ribcage as if to call him out on his bullshit. He's falling hard and honestly he doesn't think he can just sit quiet and ignore it any longer.  
* * *  
Noctis wakes up, confused about when he actually fell asleep.

Prompto's still fast asleep and Solis is napping too safely tucked against Noctis' side. Noctis never moves so he's completely safe next to him.

Prompto seems to have turned over on his other side, his butt against Noctis' hip. He needs to pee but honestly he feels like it's a crime to wake the two blondes.

He lies there suffering for a few minutes before he forces himself up. He carefully picks up Solis and slowly gets up hoping not to wake Prompto or the baby.

Noctis slowly puts Solis down on his pillow and makes a little nest out using his jacket and Prompto's from the nearby couch. It's a temporary thing until he returns.

* * *  
Prompto wakes up a minute after Noctis heads to the bathroom. He's still half asleep as he sits up, noticing Solis' little pillow and jacket "nest" as he does. He smiles tiredly, planting a kiss on his baby's cheek.

Then gets the idea to scoop up Solis and take him on a hunt to find Noctis which honestly is fairly short due to the fact Prompto wants to nap some more and his hair looks like a bird's nest currently. He doesn't need to be awake fully to know that.

He knocks on the bathroom door before opening the door and stumbling in like a zombie. Noctis is at the sink washing his hands, he pauses and glances over noticing Prompto. 

"What's up?" he asks the sleepy blonde.

"M'cold…" said blonde replies as Noctis quickly finishes washing his hands.

"Yeah temperature dropped a little." he replies. "You can borrow a jacket if you want."

Prompto yawns widely, switching to holding Solis with one arm so he can scratch his head. His bird's nest state hair moves with said scratch. God how did his bed head get so bad?

"Tired?"

"Mmmh...Rubbing off on me." Prompto tiredly replies making Noctis snort.

"Go sleep then."

"Cold." Prompto mutters before heading over and resting against Noctis back.

Noctis at that point realises that Prompto wants him to return to bed. Most likely so he can steal body heat from him which makes him blush. It's not like they haven't shared a bed before but Prompto's never asked him to get back in bed.

Solis seems to wake up at that point, tiny hands patting Noctis' back. It's strangely grounding. Almost like his baby son is trying to comfort him but it's highly unlikely he is.

Prompto pulls away a second later and carefully brings Solis closer before turning and heading out of the bathroom. 

Noctis follows him to the bed, smiling as Prompto hands over Solis and slides Noctis' jacket on. Astrals he looks adorable. Even more so when he turns around and grins at Noctis. 

"I...I like you." Noctis speaks up, hearing an aww from Prompto moments later.

"Aww! I like you too buddy." he replies before sitting on the bed. He looks a little bit more awake now. Sounds it too.

Noctis sighs cause honestly that's not what he meant. He didn't mean platonically. Granted he does like him platonically obviously but that's not what this was. He just tried to confess and it went completely over Prompto's head.

He decides to sit next to Prompto, holding Solis close like he's keeping the nerves at bay. Solis clings to him, drooling on his shirt. He's trying to focus on actually speaking to Prompto.

"N-No I er….I love you." he mutters, noticing a confused look on Prompto's face.

"Sorry buddy I missed that." 

"I said I love you!" Noctis cries, wincing moments later. He didn't intend to say it so loudly. Solis whines and he quickly apologises, rubbing the baby's back, hoping he won't wail. 

Prompto looks to be in shock for a moment before he releases a shaky breath. A hand comes up to his face, fingers curling as he covers an eye. His face scrunches up and Noctis hears another shaky breath.

The prince's heart sinks the moment the tears start from Prompto and panic sets in when said blonde sobs harder. Did he fuck up? Why was he crying? Last thing he expected or wanted the blonde to do was cry over it. Was crying a good or bad reaction? He wasn't sure.

"Sorry if I made things weird.." Noctis speaks up. Hoping that honestly he didn't.

* * *  
Prompto glances up at him, vision blurry with tears before Noctis practically drags him into a side hug. Prompto grips onto him like his life depends on it, quickly soaking his shirt with tears.

Noctis apologises over and over, sounding panicked before Prompto can actually speak up. Even when he tries his voice shakes but he's not gasping for breath thankfully.

"I-I just...Fuck I-I didn't think…" he sighs and stops, sniffling as he does.

"Didn't think what? You can't stop there." Noctis gently urges him to continue, concern in his tone.

"I didn't think anyone would love me." 

Hearing that feels like a punch to the gut for Noctis. Like something inside him just shattered into a thousand pieces. It's heartbreaking to hear Prompto say that let alone wonder how long he's thought this.

Noctis decides to lie down with him and the baby, holding both boys closer as he does. Solis whimpers maybe because Prompto is upset. Noctis soothes him while also trying to soothe the blonde.

"You sell yourself short." he mutters at him.

"Huh?" Prompto sniffs and looks up in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure you had people who crushed on you in high school. Pretty sure you still have fans now." Noctis replies. "Plus...You're cute." he blushes a little as he says that.

Prompto snorts weakly and shakes his head. "You're just trying to make me feel better. If anyone other than you has girls gush over them it's probably Gladio."

"I mean they do but like I said you don't give yourself credit. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Noctis replies, turning scarlet.

Prompto blushes and wipes his eyes before speaking up. He still hasn't given Noctis an answer on his confession. He swallows and looks him in the eye.

"I love you too." he says, voice shaking a little when he does. He doesn't know why he's nervous when he knows full well that Noctis feels the same for him as he does for said royal.

Noctis actually beams at that point. Prompto thinks it's adorable, he laughs a little at how bright his little "night light" shines. He probably shouldn't call Noctis that or the royal will sulk about it.

Noctis kisses his head before Prompto leans up and stares at his lips. His galaxy eyes flick up to Noctis' blue ones and then back down to the lips before he speaks up.

"Can...Can I kiss you?" he asks nervously.

He doesn't get to wait for an answer as Noctis closes the gap between them. Their first kiss isn't perfect honestly but perfect doesn't matter to him. It doesn't matter that his lips are slightly chapped he hopes. 

His lips aren't soft like Noctis' but hopefully it doesn't dampen the experience. He doubts it would cause honestly Noctis hasn't kiss anyone so he has no other examples to go off plus it's doubtful he'd care about such a tiny thing like chapped lips.

They part a few moments later. Faces flushed and smiles on their lips. Solis whines deciding he too wants kisses so the duo smirk and offer their baby cheek kisses much to the squealing infant's delight.

Prompto sighs a few moments later, gently stroking Solis' cheek. He didn't expect the day to go like this. It went from accidental injuries to kissing the crown Prince. Least the kiss turned the day around.

"I had something planned with Iggy. I was making chocolate with him to surprise you. I would have asked you out with it." he mutters. "Can't say anyone's confessed to me at a caravan in a Chocobo ranch." he smiles softly.

"First time for everything… Also I wouldn't object to free chocolate just saying." Noctis says fondly making Prompto laugh.

Solis wriggles against Noctis, causing the duo to look at him. His eyes are in summoner mode. Or grabby hands at the Astrals mode as Prompto internally calls it since it doesn't summon them at all.

"Hey Sunbeam, no snitching to the Astrals." Prompto says fondly, smiling when Solis looks at him.

Solis blinks, his eyes turning blue again. They're both looking forward to finding out what the true eye colour will be. The baby squeals and flails against Noctis.

"I think little dude wants down." Prompto says. "Caravan's too tiny buddy for that. You'll get hurt."

Noctis carefully gets up, Prompto copying him moments later. The Prince places Solis on the bed and the infant quickly starts to crawl around on the bed. If he gets too close to the edge then he's scooped up and turned around to crawl to safety.

"So what are we?" Prompto asks, gently running a hand through Solis' blonde baby hair.

"Best friends and boyfriends. Is that ok?" Noctis says, glancing at Solis as the baby shrieks loudly. He's ok, just excited.

"More than ok." Prompto says softly, leaning over to kiss Noctis' forehead. "Who's going to realise first about us?"

"Maybe Iggy? I don't know."

"Yeah wouldn't surprise me." Prompto sighs and gently nuzzles his nose against Solis'. Solis responds by grabbing his nose. "Ow."

Noctis laughs at how weird his voice sounds before carefully prying Solis' hand from Prompto's nose. 

"Not a fan of nose rubs Sol?" he asks, smile on his lips. Said baby sighs something he's never done before. He looks content so maybe it's a good thing. They should ask Gladio or Ignis.

Prompto picks him up, cradling him close, Solis makes little noises as he clings to Prompto, the odd coo thrown in there randomly as he does. The duo smile at him before Noctis leads the way out of the caravan.

"We should wait for Cor." Noctis mutters. Prompto agrees, laughing as Solis shrieks excitedly. "Someone's excited to meet him." Noctis says.

"First ever meeting, I bet pops is looking forward to it too." Prompto replies, kissing the baby's head. "What should we do to pass the time?"

"The chocolate thing with Iggy." 

"Pretty sure he'd ban me from that due to my injuries." 

"...Campfire stories then?" Noctis asks. Honestly not something he's ever experienced. It seems fun in theory plus it would pass the time.

"Aren't those supposed to be saved for dark?"

"...Does it matter?" Noctis asks. Last thing he wants is to tell scary stories at night and be up all night.

"Solis might get scared dude." Prompto replies, kissing the baby's head.

"I'll cover his ears."

Prompto seems content with that, heading over to Ignis and Gladio with the baby.

"We're gonna do scary stories. Wanna join?" 

"Campfire stories? Ain't those for the dark?" Gladio asks. Prompto thought the same honestly.

Ignis raises a brow, glancing over at Noctis and then Prompto

"Are you certain this is wise?"

"We won't get scared. I swear." Prompto replies, huffing.

* * *  
Prompto is practically shaking as Gladio tells his story. He's moved his chair closer to Noctis' so he can hold his hand for comfort

Solis has his ears uncovered as he's comfortably in his baby carrier on Noctis' chest. He'd whined when Noctis had covered his ears before Gladio started so they decided to allow him to listen.

Noctis has a death grip on Prompto's hand. He's trying not to look terrified but Prompto knows his new boyfriend well enough.

Gladio's tells the tale of mysterious people who lure travellers to their deaths which has Prompto nervously glancing around every five seconds. They sound like sirens honestly but with a twist.

"Why would I follow some creepy stranger in the woods?" Noctis asks. 

"They don't look creepy. Just looks like person who needs help." Gladio replies. "They just walk out of the woods, sometimes run. Sometimes they take on forms of people you know."

"T-Then what happens?" Prompto asks.

Gladio makes a quick horizontal motion with a finger across his throat and Prompto pales. It goes quiet for a few seconds before a familiar voice speaks up.

"Miss me?" 

Prompto screams, releasing his hand from Noctis' before Cor steps into the light. Prompto stares, clutching his chest dramatically as Gladio wheezes.

Solis stares at the new face, completely clueless on who he is. Noctis who's gripping his seat, quickly releases it and straightens up before muttering to Solis.

"That's Cor. Your grandpa."

Solis blinks and coos, making Noctis wonder if he understood that or not.

"Not funny!" Prompto cries before getting up to hug his dad. He's missed him more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Cor ok. I've been scared of posting too cause I was so worried I'd messed him up :(
> 
> Like I was more stressed over him vs Iris honestly 
> 
> * * *  
> Anyway onto the light hearted stuff or something:
> 
> For one: Shout out to my Promptis sims on Sims 4 for being soft af:
> 
> https://thedarkrose17.tumblr.com/post/185513711190/i-like-to-make-my-boys-do-soft-things-but 
> 
> Legit they could give me so much material but they're also shits so there's that issue too 
> 
> Shout out to sim Noct who refused to go to work. He's a problematic fave but he holds the cat like a baby so he's forgiven
> 
> * * *
> 
> Cor, the moment Prom gets hurt: *sits up, alert* *dad senses tingle* "Something's wrong."  
> Everyone around him: *confused*  
> * * *  
> Also I've been imaging Cor bonding with his grandson. Cor pretty much has gained a fan when it comes to Solis. He may favour cool grandpa Cor
> 
> I've been tempted to like for once keep Regis alive and have Noct face time with him to show him Solis but again tackling Regis is a "Oh no what if I mess him up." deal again  
> * * *  
> Also I dunno where I should go from here :( I'm unsure if I should time skip ish to later in the boy's relationship or how to like end this XD just this is the first fic I've wrote for ffxv due to crippling insecurity cause honestly I mostly write oneshots


	9. Intermission: Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cor spends some time with his grandson/babysits for the boys and learns something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo first things first: I'm sorry this took a bit T-T 
> 
> I struggled at first to figure out where to go with this and I have an idea now. I hope it's not awful 
> 
> Also just tiredness 24/7, mental health being shitty, no motivation. So yeah apologies there 
> 
> July is a rough month for me. It's my birthday month and just I kinda hate my birthday T-T   
> * * *  
> Anyhow I hope this is ok :) it took a while but I hope it's worth it

Prompto struggles to hand over Solis. He looks reluctant to leave his baby even if he's only leaving him with his grandpa. He bites his lip and looks over at Noctis. He looks reluctant to leave but he knows they have to. 

He looks exhausted, dark circles clearly visible on his pale skin. He won't say what's been keeping him up this past week but Noctis is sure it's nightmares. He's definitely putting Carbuncle near him tonight.

He'd rather Prompto stay with Solis and Cor, everyone would. He's worried about his boyfriend but said boyfriend insists he's fine to go so rather than argue they're willing to let him join this hunt. Besides they've fought running on hardly any sleep before.

"Prom...We'll be back soon." he says, making the blonde tear up. It breaks his heart seeing him close to tears. He's not fond of doing this so soon either if he's honest.

Ignis and Gladio look over, they should probably make this quick. The quicker they leave, the quicker they can do the hunt and return back to their youngest party member.

"The marshal knows what he's doing Prompto." Ignis speaks up. "None of us want to leave Solis so soon but supplies are running low as are funds." 

"It'll make the area safer too." Gladio adds, smiling as Solis coos.

Prompto swallows and hands Solis over to Cor. The tears flow when Solis grabs a lock of his hair and coos at him.

"We'll be as quick as we can sunbeam, I promise." he sniffles.

Cor gestures him closer, wrapping an arm around his son who's currently clinging to him and soaking his shirt with tears and snot. He doesn't care about that. He dealt with worse when the boy was the same age as Solis.

"He'll be fine Chocobo." Cor mutters to him. 

"You sure?" Prompto asks with a sniffle.

"Not the first time I've looked after a baby." Cor replies. "I can guess what he wants." he ruffles Prompto's hair and earns a whine in response from his son.

"But what if he misses us?" Prompto asks, looking stressed .

"When you were a baby, you wailed the first time. You were older than him though. I think you understood. I don't think Solis knows what's happening." 

Prompto carefully moves over to Solis, kissing his head before gently stroking a chubby little cheek.

"Be good for grandpa ok? W-We'll be back as quick as we can sunbeam." 

Noctis heads over and bends down to his son's level. The baby stares at him, drooling a little but smiling an adorable toothless smile. He hates having to leave but they need this hunt.

"Yeah we'll be back before you know it." he says, gently stroking his other cheek. "We love you." 

Prompto nods. "We all do." 

Fairly soon after Prompto says his goodbyes to Solis and his dad, Noctis has to quickly cart his boyfriend off to the car before the waterworks start up again. They're definitely not ready to leave their baby with a babysitter yet but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Ignis heads over with Gladio to wish his temporary goodbyes to Solis and Cor before the advisor begins to list off which of Solis' needs would need to be tended sooner than others along with where all the supplies are.

After they left it was pure silence. For a second he assumes Solis is asleep but no the baby is just clinging to him, staring up with big blue eyes.  
* * *  
Solis wiggles in his arms about five seconds later and Cor decides the baby wants to be put down. The only issue with this is that they're at a chocobo ranch near a road.

Cor sighs and decides to sit on the floor with his grandson before the wiggling gets too intense and he's forced to put Solis on the grass, Solis sees this as an opportunity to crawl off.

Cor quickly grabs him to stop him going too far much to the baby's dislike but Cor doesn't want him possibly crawling in the direction the Regalia went.

Solis whines before getting distracted by grass. He stares before patting the grass, squealing which brings a smile to Cor's face. He can worry about all the grass stains later.

"Never seen anyone so excited over grass." he mutters fondly, gently ruffling Solis' soft blonde feathery baby hair.

Solis attempts to flails happily or as much as he can while lying on his stomach on the grass. He's more vocal than Prompto was as a baby and he's way younger than him. Granted both were brought into the world in different ways.

Cor's proud of what his son has become despite his rough start. Even more proud of how Noctis and Prompto have raised Solis in the short time they've had him. Cor even sees parts of them in his grandson. 

He squeals which was something baby Prompto didn't really do. Prompto was a cooing kind of baby, notorious giggler when he got more comfortable with Cor. Prompto was a rather easy baby, quiet one too honestly which had troubled Cor but thankfully he'd learned to make noise if he wanted things.

Now the vocal part reminds Cor of how Noctis was as a baby. He'd shriek randomly terrifying poor Regis which seems to be something Solis will probably also do. Noctis was a wailer too as a baby. 

A rather fussy baby but thankfully Solis doesn't follow in those footsteps there. Noctis was easy to settle though. He'd sleep anywhere which surprisingly has never changed. Cor wonders if Solis is like that.

Solis mostly feels like a mixture of the duo with his own little personality shining through slowly. Currently said baby is attempting to crawl away to a flower, Cor isn't sure if he'll eat it despite not being on solids but he doesn't want to risk it.

Cor instead whips out his phone, picking Solis up who looks lost for a second until Cor loads a video up on his mobile. He's unsure if Solis will understand who it is but he's curious of his reaction.

The video is a one year old Prompto happily attempting to dance to a song in the background. The dancing is more bobbing up and down but at the time said baby was pretty happy to do that.

Solis stares and attempts to pat the screen. He coos and drools a little which Cor wipes up quickly before looking between Solis and the video. 

Solis squeals and giggles too, wanting to play with said baby. He doesn't really get the other baby is just a video from the past but he seems happy enough looking.

"That's your dad, Prompto." Cor says which earns a shriek. Cor isn't sure if he recognises the name or not. 

Solis wails at some point during the video when the baby doesn't respond to his shrieks and coos and that's when Cor decides the baby video may have not been a wise idea and quickly takes Solis into the caravan.

Maybe when he's slightly older he can try this again.  
* * *  
He soothes Solis fairly quickly before changing him out of his grass stained clothes and quickly bathing him in the sink before finally changing him into something entirely new.

Solis rewards this effort by wailing five seconds later due to needing a change. Cor who's dealt with this before many years ago just shrugs it off and changes him without fuss.

Solis attempts to claim his granddad's hand afterwards and Cor accepts his fate for a little while, even if Solis drools on said hand. 

During this he decides to tell Solis baby stories about his parents even though he's sure Solis won't understand him at all. The cute little reactions will be nice and maybe it'll keep him entertained until he's due his feed.

* * *  
"Noctis once when he was around your age managed to escape his nannies and crawl into the Citadel gardens." Cor says sitting down on the nearest bed. 

Solis offers a smile and flails happily looking at Cor as he continues which makes the immortal smile.

"The whole Citadel went on lockdown. Regis halted a meeting to join the hunt but Gladio who was around three managed to accidentally find baby Noctis. He heard him squeal and found the little prince with a cat."

Solis squeals and Cor gently runs a hand through the baby's soft hair. 

"First time he'd seen a cat. Kid looked so excited by it, Regis when he spotted him not so much. Noctis wailed after being picked up and only stopped when Regis reluctantly put him back next to the cat."

Solis clings to Cor and whines. Cor should probably make him a bottle.

* * *  
Cor decides after feeding Solis to show him photos on Moogle of animals. Mostly to see which animal his grandson favours, if he'll take after one of his parents or like something entirely different.

First up is a cat, which gains a coo but nothing of excitement. Dogs also gain the same reaction.

Chocobos gain a whine which Cor will refrain from telling his son about. Last thing he needs is to hear his baby might be scared of chocobos. Chocochicks gain a coo so maybe he'll eventually grow to like the adults.

Coeurls make Solis attempt to munch on Cor's phone and honestly Cor doesn't know what to take that reaction as.

Finally he ends with garulas which gain a squeal and flail so Cor takes that as he has a garula fan for a grandson. The creatures are soft and keep to themselves unless provoked.

Still last thing he wants is Solis meeting on at this age. He gets the feeling Solis might want to pet one and he's unsure if that would set off the garulas or not. Not worth the risk personally.

Moments after this Solis manages to drool on his phone. Maybe he has no idea what's happening but Cor likes to believe he does.

* * *  
When the boys finally return, Solis is excited. The infant squeals at the sight of them, prompting smiles from the group. 

Prompto heads over tiredly, Noctis close behind. They seem relieved to see their little one. More so when he's in Prompto's arms.

"How was he?" Ignis asks as Prompto fawns over the baby, Noctis tickling Solis' stomach with a finger.

"Behaved." Cor replies glancing over, he smiles a little. "He may like garulas."

"Garulas?" Gladio asks, raising a brow. "How do you know-"

"Moogle." Cor replies.

Noctis looks over and Prompto's eyes light up. 

"I could snap him some shots next time we see some." the blonde says, planting a kiss on Solis' head.

"I could get him a plush." Noctis adds, as Solis yawns.

Prompto heads over and sits in a camping chair next to Cor while Noctis grabs one and sits on the other side of him.

Soon after that Cor finds himself being slumped against by his son holding his grandson. The duo are fast asleep while Noctis on his other side plays Kings Knight on his mobile.

"...You thought of playing?" Noctis asks. "Prom wants you to join us."

"I'll think about it." Cor replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prom someone give him some sleep aid, a Carby, blanket and his little family  
> * * *  
> Solis might like garulas. Like this baby may squeal if he sees one  
> * * *  
> Also Cor totally signed up to Kings Knight  
> * * *  
> Everyone is so lucky Sol isn't at the age yet where babies just lob things or someone's stuff is being thrown or his own sock or something


	10. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prom struggles still with nightmares and Noct is out of comission for a small bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit. I've been doing super bad honestly. 
> 
> So nothing much has happened in life minus having my birthday in July which sent the depression extremely low before it and during. The moment the day ended I felt like a weight had been lifted T-T still struggled to write though
> 
> Also I've been unwell and I think I'm maybe almost fully better after 2 weeks almost of feeling like rubbish and being unable to write
> 
> Anyhow hope you guys like this

Everything seemed ok when they'd been returning late at night from a hunt, until an Iron Giant formed. 

Prompto summons his gun and fires. Looking at the daemon like he's seen a ghost. His fingers tremble on his gun and upon closer inspection, Noctis can see his boyfriend is tearing up.

Noctis decides at that point to grab him and warp to safety. Clearly something's not right. He's never reacted like this before.

Prompto vomits inches away from Noctis' boots after the warp which Noctis quickly avoids. His boyfriend throwing up due to warping isn't a concern. He's experienced nausea due to warping in the past. Hell Noctis threw up on himself and Gladio's shoes the first time he tried warping.

Noctis rubs his back as Gladio and Ignis head over. They look concerned, Gladio mouthing "Is he sick?" to which Noctis mouths back "No. Warp sickness." to which Gladio grimaces and Ignis looks a little sorry for Prompto.

Noctis then turns his attention back to his boyfriend, muttering to him just loud enough for Ignis and Gladio to hear.

"We're gonna fix these nightmares. Together. I swear."

* * *

A couple of days after, Noctis gets sick.

It's food poisoning and honestly it's a miracle how none of the others got it. Ignis can't pinpoint which diner caused this or what meal. They'd been to a few. 

Noctis has a temperature and shivers whenever he's in the bedroom despite being bundled up in blankets with a cool washcloth on his head. He almost looks younger than he is like this. 

When he's not deciding to live in the bathroom for a few hours or napping in the bed, the prince mutters about cramps and everything aching which Ignis keeps explaining that everything aches due to said prince being generally unwell.

He's paler than usual but slowly improving over the coming days. Still for some reason Prompto uncharacteristically doesn't handle it well. Normally he'd feel bad for Noctis yes but he's never shut down. 

Gladio practically having to carry the blonde away from Noctis just so he won't get sick. Prompto honestly doesn't even put up a fight, doesn't even speak. It's easily wrote on his face how stressed out he is. He's normally good at masking these things but the blonde just looks extremely stressed and exhausted.

He finally speaks when they head into the bathroom. 

"...Where's my baby?" 

"With Cor...I don't think you should see him like this." Gladio says, earning a confused look from Prompto. "You look five seconds from a panic attack."

Prompto chuckles, (It sounds forced in Gladio's opinion) before resting a hand against his face and sighing. 

"...I'm a mess." he confesses, making Gladio sigh.

"Somethin's not right." he replies and Prompto hums in agreement.

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Ain't got nothing to apologise for." Gladio says, raising a brow. "It's not your fault."

Prompto sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before resting his head in his hands.

"I feel like I'm going crazy…" he mutters quietly.

"If it's any comfort, you wouldn't know if you went crazy." Gladio replies. 

"Ah...Great…Real comforting."

"I'm serious." Gladio replies. "You're sane."

Prompto shifts positions and hugs his knees, going quiet for a few moments as he blankly stares off.

"You ever had a nightmare that feels real...So real it feels like deja vu?" he mutters so quietly Gladio has to strain to hear him.

"...No why?"

"I...I keep having the same nightmare...It's too often to be a coincidence now...Either I'm going nuts or anxiety is fucking with me...Or I don't know." he glances over at Gladio, looking stressed.

Gladio looks back at him. He's dealt with his little sister having nightmares in the past but nothing to the point where she was like Prompto has been over the past few weeks

Prompto sighs and carefully pushes himself up off the bathroom floor. He goes to turn on the sink to splash water on his face but Gladio stops him, grabbing his wrist.

"Wanna talk about it more?" he asks and Prompto shakes his head. 

"...Maybe later...I'm gonna go hang out with dad and my little sunbeam." 

"Ok. Make sure you take a nap too. You look exhausted." 

Gladio manages to make him smile with that so he'll call that a little victory for now. A bigger victory would be Noctis getting better quicker and him bringing back Prompto's smile.

"Starting to sound like Ignis." Prompto replies. 

Gladio snorts and ruffles his hair. "Nah he's too soft on you two. I'm more the dad friend."

"Honestly I'd say big brother friend. Kind of a dick at times but willing to fist fight anyone who hurt us on the nearest parking lot."

Gladio laughs and jabs him softly in the arm.

"Little shit." he mutters fondly. He won't deny it though.

* * *  
Prompto naps in Cor's room next door, Cor sighs and switches to holding Solis with one arm before running a hand through Prompto's hair.

Part of him wishes he could somehow fight whatever is happening in his son's head just so he didn't have to see him so exhausted and stressed.

Solis makes grabby hands for his dad so Cor decides to move the baby closer to Prompto. Said baby then proceeds to pat Prompto's hair almost like he's trying to comfort him but honestly it's probably due to the fact he's happy to see Prompto like always.

He squeals and Cor quietly hushes him hoping not to wake up Prompto. He hopes that maybe he's too exhausted to even dream just so that nightmares won't plague him.

* * *  
Prompto's been staying in his dad's room with the baby for a couple of days, just so he can try and sleep better and so Solis doesn't get sick from Noctis. 

He'll text Gladio soon to ask if Noctis is feeling any better. Hopefully he's not annoyed by the fact Prompto's been avoiding explaining his nightmare.

Prompto lies on the floor with Solis, planting kisses on Solis' face much to the baby's delight. 

Solis squeals happily at every kiss until Prompto's phone kweh's loudly, startling him. He whines and the blonde carefully picks him up, rubbing his back as he grabs his phone.

"It's ok buddy." he mutters to the baby over and over as he unlocks his phone. He beams when the notification says Noctis' contact name: 'Prince of garbage'

"Daddy's texting." he tells Solis as he opens the text.

'Miss you. Both of you.'

Prompto smiles tiredly and repositions Solis in his arms before deciding to video chat Noctis. It'll be easier to speak like this.

"Heyas." he says, before glancing at Solis who's staring at Noctis on the phone screen. The baby shrieks and flails excitedly which makes Prompto laugh. "Yeah it's daddy!" he coos to him making Noctis smile.

"Missed you too Sol." Noctis says, warm smile on his face. He looks healthier thankfully.

"You feeling ok today?" Prompto asks, trying to stop Solis from touching the screen. "Don't touch that pumpkin, it'll end the call."

Solis pats the screen and Noctis witnesses the view change from their faces to his boyfriend's pants and back to his boys faces. 

Prompto blushes a little and smiles a little embarrassed. Noctis thinks it's endearing if he's being honest.

"Sorry, Solis knocked the phone out of my hand." the blonde says, glancing down at the baby in his other arm, said baby coos and goes to touch the screen again.

"What? You don't want to talk to your old man?" Noctis ask, smile on his face.

"Dude don't call yourself old. We're only 20." Prompto mutters. "Besides Sol's missed his daddy, he just wants to pat your face. Ain't that right buddy?"

Solis squeals causing Prompto to smile and Noctis to laugh before the duo slip into a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"I'm feeling good." Noctis speaks up. Finally answering Prompto's question. "Not sick anymore."

Prompto cheers, planting a kiss on Solis' head the moment the baby whines about the cheering. Solis rewards him with a gentle heel to the rib which Prompto gasps at.

"Did you kick me?" he asks the infant who drools and sticks his own fist in his mouth.

Noctis watches them fondly before speaking up again.

"You feeling ok?" 

"...Still having nightmares." the blonde admits which makes Noctis deflate. "B-But I'm ok! I've been sleeping through them."

"...You want to try Carbuncle again?"

"I'd feel bad taking him from the baby." Prompto admits. "I-I can handle it."

Noctis doesn't sound too sure. He's tempted to visit Prompto's dreams with Carbuncle to try and combat this.

"Sooo...How's things?" Prompto asks, changing the subject. He doesn't want to drag the mood down.

"...I've been wearing the same thing for a week." Noctis admits, looking embarrassed.

"Gross." Prompto whines.

Noctis huffs. "I've been too bad to deal with it until now."

Prompto grimaces and sighs. "I'd hug you but-"

"Honestly wouldn't recommend it yet. Wait until after I've changed and showered."

Prompto hugs the phone to his chest, he hears Noctis' confusion muffled against him and it's only when he pulls the phone back into view does he see an utterly adorable confused Noctis.

"I mean I can't hug you yet so I'll hug video chat you."

Noctis snorts and smiles at him.

"Astrals you're such a dork."

"Hey!" Prompto laughs only to wince moments later.

"You ok?" Noctis asks, concern in his voice.

"Yeah just...Stomach hurts." Prompto replies.

"Take your medicine then." Noctis says, still concerned.

"I did...It's not working." Prompto admits, looking flustered. 

Noctis feels bad for him. "Come back to the room. Lie down next to me."

Prompto looks horrified at the suggestion.

"I'll shower and change." he adds.

"You sure it's ok?" Prompto asks.

"We're dating, it's fine. Do you want anything else?"

"Just for the medicine to kick in." the blonde replies.

"Give it time." Noctis replies. 

Prompto whines and mutters something Noctis barely understands.

"...Stomach."

"Mmh?"

"I just need to rub my stomach...Maybe it'll help until the meds work." the blonde admits.

"I'll do it if you want." Noctis replies noticing the blonde turn scarlet.

"I-I...If you're sure it's ok." 

"I want my boyfriend to be comfortable. It's fine Prom." Noctis smiles at him and smiles more when Prompto bites his lip to try and stop a massive grin spreading across his face.

"I like hearing you call me your boyfriend." he admits before burying his head against Solis.

Solis stares at Noctis and makes grabby hands at the phone,wanting to be picked up by him.

He coos and makes little noises at the phone before patting Prompto's freckled arm.

"Hey." he mutters to the baby who squeals before flailing against Prompto. He laughs a little before speaking up again. "You should probably head over before he gets more excited."

Prompto plants a kiss on Solis' head and agrees, wishing Noctis a quick goodbye before ending the video chat.

Cor looks over at his son, raising a brow. 

"When did you start dating?"

Prompto laughs nervously. 

"A week ago." he admits with a blush. "Please don't do the protective dad talk."

"Don't need to." Cor replies causing Prompto sigh in relief. "I doubt he'll hurt you. If he does then he'll regret it immediately."

Prompto squeaks and Solis stares at him looking surprised his papa made such a noise. 

"Don't commit regicide please."

* * *  
Prompto heads to the hotel room next door, baby in tow.

He tries to reposition Solis in his hold while said baby pats the door, giggling to himself.

"You're too cute for your own good." he mutters to his son, who shrieks and slaps his little hands harder on the door. "Don't do that, you'll hurt your hands sunbeam."

Solis startles seconds later as Gladio opens the door. 

"Were you hitting the door kid?" he asks fondly.

"He really wants to get in. You missed Gladdy?" Prompto glances at the baby, who flails excitedly moments later with a happy shriek.

Gladio for once lets the nickname slide for Prompto and laughs. Usually only Iris is allowed to call him such but seeing Solis so excited is worth it.

He steps aside to let them in, Solis squealing at the sight of Ignis which brings a chuckle out of the man.

"He's excited to be back it seems." Ignis comments.

"He was slapping the door to get in Iggy, kid's more than excited." Gladio replies making Ignis smile.

Prompto groans a little and heads over to his and Noctis' bed, relieved at the fact that the sheets are fresh and cool when he carefully lies down with the baby.

Both older men look over in concern. 

"Everything alright?" Ignis asks.

"Stomach." Prompto replies, the two understanding immediately.

"Did you-"

"Yeah, not kicked in yet."

"Good luck." Gladio says with a wince. 

Solis pats Prompto's chest which is a welcomed distraction so he leaves his baby to his own devices, occasionally rubbing his back as he does.

* * *  
He almost drifts off at some point but is startled into alertness when Solis shrieks excitedly. Opening an eye reveals Noctis, carefully lying next to him in some pjs.

"Where you asleep?" Noctis asks with a wince, gently running a hand through Solis' fluffy blonde baby hair.

"Almost...I think?" Prompto carefully scoots closer to him with the baby. Said baby proceeds to pat Noctis' face and squeal at him, he can't blame Solis for missing Noctis, he has too.

Noctis carefully takes the baby from Prompto,resting his chin against Solis' head gently.

"Don't sniff the soybean." Prompto mutters with a smile.

Noctis looks scandalized hearing their son being called soybean. He figured there wouldn't be anymore bean related names for their little ray of sunshine.

"I'm not." he replies with a pout. He is. "What's he-"

"Fruit. It's his shampoo." Prompto interrupts, soft sleepy smile on his face.

Noctis repositions Solis in his arms,bringing the baby boy close to his face. Solis takes this as a chance to grab some of his father's dark locks.

"Don't eat it." Noctis mutters as he stops the baby from putting his hair in his mouth. Noctis receives a whine in response which prompts him to kiss the infant's cheek.

Prompto smiles at the duo before they fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *  
Prompto drifts off fairly soon after, Noctis' free arm draped around his stomach, warm on his skin.

Noctis glances over before deciding to join him. He needs to talk to Carbuncle to see if maybe the creature can get him into Prompto's dreams. 

He wants to fix this, help his boyfriend out and if he can't do that in reality, then maybe it's time to take the battle into the dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're hopefully going somewhere :) Noct's gonna be the detective in this nightmare mystery and hopefully stop these nightmares 
> 
> Also some blessed maybe Gladio content ish cause this boy needs some love 
> 
> * * * 
> 
> I've been and still am super insecure about my writing and I'vd been worried about posting this and the plot point I have planned. I've been worried both are bad or won't go down well. I dunno why
> 
> Originally this was gonna have more angst but I didn't want to make myself upset when I'm not great but maybe next chapter. I get the feeling someone may guess what the nightmares are about and I dunno if that's a good thing or not
> 
> * * *  
> I'm on tumblr still if anyone wants to interact or follow it's the same name as here. Also on twitter under Galrarose17 but I kind of hate it there cause I feel invisible there hence why I stayed with tumblr


	11. Intermission: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a trip down memory lane and baby Solis is in a fussy mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, things haven't been great, writers block has been bad too honestly
> 
> Currently I'm sick but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting so I hope this little fluffy ish thing is ok and not like bad

Prompto lies on the floor with baby Solis, holding him with one arm. He's currently showing said baby Kings Knight but Solis only seems to fuss during the gameplay. 

They've tried almost everything before this with him and he's not needed anything so Prompto chalks it up to Solis just being in a fussy mood. He gets it, they've all been a little grumpy at times.

Solis lets out a small cry to which Prompto comforts him, speaking softly and gently patting his back. He also blows a raspberry against the baby's chubby little arm which startles Solis. 

Noctis looks over from the bed for a moment and speaks up.

"He looks so offended."

"Mortified." Ignis adds and Gladio agrees.

Solis looks at Prompto, eyes wide and caught between horror and surprise. He's never seen a baby look so betrayed before. Wait can baby's feel betrayal? Prompto has no idea.

"He has no idea what that was." Gladio says, watching the infant. He gets the feeling Solis may cry.

Prompto must get that same feeling due to how fast he scrambles to explain himself.

"That was a raspberry, I promise. You do it with your mouth.See?" he blows another raspberry, this time on his own hand and Solis doesn't seem too thrilled. If anything his lip wobbles and Prompto panics.

"N-No. Don't cry. I'm sorry! Please don't cry." he respositons Solis in his arms and brings his phone closer to him. Kings Knight might distract Solis. "Look...That character is daddy. I'm the thief. It's super bright huh? Cool looking." 

Solis cries and Prompto tries to soothe him again, telling him how everything is ok and how sorry he was for the raspberry incident. Solis only stops when Prompto's character dies.

The blonde shrugs it off and tries again only for Solis to cry again up until another death. He settles down and clings to Prompto at that point.

"I think he likes it when your character dies." Noctis supplies, smirk on his lips.

Prompto decides to test it another time, getting the exact same result as the other playthroughs. He blinks and looks at their baby who's currently trying to grab Prompto's phone.

"Sol? Do you like it when papa dies?" he asks gaining nothing but a coo. More than likely because he likes Prompto's voice but Prompto takes it as "Totally."

Prompto groans and if he wasn't holding the baby he'd be more dramatic about this. Maybe throw an arm over his eyes and claim their baby enjoys his misfortune.

Noctis leans down from the bed and gently ruffles Solis' hair. 

"I'm doubtful he's celebrating your failures. He's just in a fussy mood is all." Ignis speaks up, Noctis agreeing with him.

"Like Princess gets when he can't fish." Gladio adds making Prompto snort.

"I don't cry over it." Noctis huffs, moving back onto the bed.

"You sulk about it instead." Ignis replies. Prompto would agree, he's got photographic evidence of this but he'd rather remain neutral.

Noctis rolls his eyes and Prompto carefully gets up, baby in his arms as he does and sits on the bed next to Noctis.

"I didn't wake up today to get roasted." he mutters as Prompto plants a kiss on his cheek which makes him blush a little along with bless Prompto with one of his soft cute smiles.

Solis whines, getting a kiss on the cheek from both of them moments later. He seems pleased by that or the boys think so anyway. Maybe he wanted more attention, his fussiness seems to have died down it seems. They hope that was the solution to Solis' fussiness. 

Prompto gently nuzzles the baby who bleps during the whole thing. He quickly snaps a photo of it and gently mutters to Solis how his tongue will get dry if he doesn't put it back. Said baby returns his tiny tongue back into his mouth and Prompto rewards him with a cheek kiss.

"Can you send me that?" Noctis asks, practically lighting up when receives the blep picture moments later. Yep that's definitely going to be his new lockscreen.

Solis stretches, Prompto cooing at him during the surprisingly big stretch for such a little body before he turns his attention to Ignis and Gladio.

"Do you guys know what Noct was like at this age?" Prompto asks, expecting a no honestly.

"Word got around, so yes." Ignis replies.

"I held him a few times." Gladio adds.

"You did?" Noctis blinks, looking a little lost. He's never heard of this.

"Yeah you'd cry almost every time. Almost spit up on my shirt once."

"I probably didn't want you crushing me." Noctis huffs.

"I was gentle." the shield replies.

"To be fair I heard as an infant he had a tendency to be vocal." Ignis adds.

Prompto looks at Noctis and gasps out a "Cute~". Noctis blushes and looks away.

"I heard he was rather loud."

"Kid was a shrieker. Also a klepto." Gladio adds.

"No way!" Prompto almost yells before Solis whines in his hold. "Sorry buddy." he mutters.

Solis grunts and wriggles a little in Prompto's arms before settling back down and glancing up at Noctis. He smiles and jams a fist into his mouth when his father offers him a smile.

"So you was a klepto?" Prompto asks his boyfriend.

"I don't know. For all I know he could be fucking with you." the prince mutters.

"Language." Ignis huffs earning a quiet "Right." from Noctis.

"He was a kleptomaniac. Thankfully that stopped before we met." Ignis says. 

"...What did I take?" Noctis asks, slight blush on his cheeks.

"Anything that wasn't nailed down." Ignis replies.

Prompto chokes.

"Seriously?!"

Solis lets out a short cry over this outburst and Prompto apologises profusely as he soothes him.

"He'd steal anything he could crawl off with. You'd find him holding them or asleep on them." Gladio says.

"I mean he still steals clothes." Prompto mutters and Gladio agrees.

"I stole your jacket once." Noctis huffs.

"More than once. You've napped on it. I've got photographic evidence dude, it's cute...You're cute." Prompto blushes and smiles.

Noctis turns crimson and leans a little against Prompto's side.

"You are too." he mutters loud enough so that only Prompto can hear.

The blonde blushes brighter and mutters a thanks before returning his attention to their bundle of joy in his arms.

Said bundle is trying to eat his own foot. He's not quite got it up to his mouth yet but he's trying judging by the little grunts he makes.

Prompto's torn between gently stopping him and letting him continue just to see if he can actually manage to reach. 

He decides in the end to focus back on Ignis and Gladio thus leaving baby Solis to attempt to literally put his foot in his mouth.

"...What did I take?" Noctis asks, looking surprisingly curious.

"Cor's hat, Clarus' boot, His Majesty's crown, napkins, attempted to take towels and blankets but gave up and just lied down on them-" Ignis lists off before Gladio chimes in.

"Socks. I think you somehow got one of my picture books." 

"...What would I do with my...er hoard?" Noctis asks making Prompto snort.

"Hoard? You a dragon now?"

"...I wish." he mutters. 

"You'd take them to a random part of the citadel and nap surrounded by or on your stolen little pile." Ignis sighs. He can't help but imagine what the sight would have been like,he chuckles to himself a little.

"Freaked a lot of people out when you vanished at first." Gladio says with a smirk.

"At first?" Prompto asks.

"I was told it was a common occurrence. People came to expect him to steal items and leave." Ignis supplies. "He'd crawl back and forth with different items for his little nest so to say."

Prompto can't help but laugh at that which makes Noctis huff.

"There's just something funny imagining this little determined baby stealing things to add to his little nap pile." 

Noctis blushes a little and glances down at Solis. "It was probably comfy." he mutters. "...He's eating his foot." 

Prompto gasps and looks down, weirdly proud over the fact Solis managed to actually do it. He attempts to cheer but Solis whines and Noctis gives him a confused look so he stops.

"...How did he get His Majesty's crown?" Prompto asks after a beat of silence.

"Princess over there kept trying to grab for it whenever His Majesty held him." Gladio supplies. "Dad told me that sometimes the only way to stop Noct crying was for His Majesty to put the crown on his head."

Prompto gasps and looks at Noctis, eyes shining like they do when he sees something cute. He's imagining it. Noctis knows he is. 

A tiny royal baby wearing his dad's oversized (to him anyway) crown just so he wouldn't wail. The thing clearly sliding down but baby Noctis not seeming to care much.

"No one actually knows how he managed to grab the crown and vanish. Most assume it was King Regis who gave it to him and Noct decided to wander off moments later." Ignis says. "Can't begin to imagine how stressful it must have been."

Prompto agrees and looks at Noctis before glancing down at their baby, still with his foot in his mouth.

"I'd die if he wandered off." Prompto sighs. "Sounds like a worst nightmare."

"Don't think Sol would like it if you died on us...I wouldn't either." Noctis mutters which earns him a cheek kiss.

"Not planning on it." Prompto replies which makes Noctis smile. His smiles always brighten Prompto's day.

The duo go to kiss but a sharp cry from Solis makes them freeze before glancing down at him. They're both baffled on what's got him like this.

Prompto lifts him up and gently rests him over his shoulder as he rubs said infants back.

"What's wrong?" he asks the wailing baby in a pitch higher than usual. He repeats himself before switching to repeat how it's ok over and over hoping to soothe the infant.

Prompto switches his hold so Solis can see Noctis wondering if maybe that would help. Sadly the baby continues to wail until Noctis offers him his chocobo dummy to which the baby suckles on quietly.

"...That was it? All the fussing was cause he wanted his pacifier?" Prompto asks looking confused.

Noctis looks surprised it actually worked as he gently runs a finger down one of Solis' chubby cheeks.

"It's a comfort thing." Gladio speaks up.

"He's probably due a nap too." Ignis adds.

Prompto sighs dramatically. 

"He sleeps more than Noct does." 

Noctis who's more focused on the baby doesn't reply. He'll probably take a nap with him. Prompto will take photos of this but he can't bring himself to mind. 

He might even ask Carbuncle to pay the baby a visit in his dreams. He knows how much Solis adores him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been self concious and paranoid about my writing thinking it sucks so I hope this isn't awful  
> * * *  
> On a lighter note I like to think Prom joined his little family for a nap. Gladio and Iggy may have not been far behind
> 
> That or they leave "the kids" to their nap and go out and have a little date


End file.
